Look How Far We've Come
by Outlawqueenislife
Summary: Emma and Regina were together before the curse hit...this is the story of everything that happens after. SWANQUEEN 3
1. Chapter 1

*Flashback*

" _Emma, we can't do this." Regina says, stepping away from the blonde. "I can never be who you want me to be."_

" _Did you not hear a word I said?" Emma demands, reaching for the Mayor and pulling her back to her. "I. LOVE. You. Just the way you are."_

 _Emma closes the gap between them and from that moment on the two were inseparable. Regina, against her better judgement let herself fall for the daughter of her arch enemy. They had become a family: Regina, Emma and Henry. But that was before Emma believed the truth about the curse. It was before she left Regina, taking Henry with her. Before Regina's whole world collapsed._

1:

The mob charges toward the Mayor's mansion with murder on their minds. Despite how angry and hurt Emma and Henry were, the didn't want Regina to die. They had to stop the citizens from hurting Regina.

"We have to save her!" The pair exclaims to Snow and David. Emma's newly found parents agree, because that's what heroes did. Without another question the four make their way to the residence of the women who had cast this curse.

Whale has Regina pinned to a pillar on her porch. Despite the fact that Regina had a good poker face, Emma saw through it and knew Regina was afraid. Regina could hide her emotions from the rest of the world...but not Emma.

"Let her go!" Emma all but snarls. There's a flicker of hope in Regina's eyes.

"She needs to pay." Whale growls, tightening his grip on the mayor's neck.

"Not like this." Charming says. Whale finally lets go of the Queen, but the moment she's free, Charming attaches metal cuffs to her wrists.

"You're arresting me?!" Regina scoffs. Emma wants to stop this, but she can't. She has to remind herself that Regina did this to herself and that she had to be held responsible.

"Yes, _your majesty_ ," David snarls. "For your safety, but more importantly all of ours."

After placing Regina is the jail cell, Emma sends Henry off with Granny. While Mary Margaret had a feeling that something had been going on between the two, Emma and Regina had tried to keep a secret. Emma had insisted that she'd moved into the mansion for the sole reason of being closer to Henry. She and Regina had enjoyed their little bubble and hadn't been ready to pop it by putting their relationship. But now that Emma knew that David and Mary Margaret were actually her parents, she had to tell them.

As to be expected, both of the Charmings freaked out when Emma told them. They assured her that they'd keep Regina locked up forever, but that was the last thing that Emma wanted. She wanted answers and there was only one person who could give them to her..

Emma hears the sniffling before she even gets into the room fully. It takes all of Emma's strength not to open the cell door and hold Regina close to her.

"Don't let her trick you." Snow warns. Emma sighs and turns to her parents.

"Look guys, I need you to wait here. This is something I have to do on my own." They look hesitant. "Please."

"Be careful." Charming says. Snow nods.

"We'll be right here if you need us." She adds trying to sound motherly.

Emma enters the cold room, Regina was always cold. Emma hoped she had enough blankets. When Regina comes into view Emma can see her face hidden in her hands. Emma's heart rate picks up at the sight. She clears her throat to make her presence known. Regina immediately wipes the tears off her face and stands as Emma comes up to the iron bars.

"Miss. Swan." Regina says as she attempts to hide the pain in her voice. "What a surprise."

"Cut the crap, Regina." Emma snaps. "I want to know how you could use me and pretend all that time! How the Hell did I not know you were lying!?"

"Because I wasn't!" Regina exclaims. "I wasn't pretending, at least not with you."

"You knew!" Emma yells. "Who I was, who my parents were. It was all revenge for you!"

"Yes, Emma the curse was revenge!" Regina cries. "But loving you wasn't. I didn't plan it. God, Emma, don't you remember how hard I tried to push you away? I couldn't though because I-I just couldn't." A sob escapes her and Emma hands her a tissue from the desk.

"Why did you poison Ruby?" Emma asks quietly. "That turnover that Henry ate on accident, you said it was meant for Ruby...why?" Regina's lip begins to quiver again.

"I changed my mind, that's why it was on the counter, I was going to get rid of it. Henry was so desperate to prove that he wasn't crazy and he was right...but I wasn't going to give it to her. I was just so...Ruby...she likes you, Emma. If you haven't noticed she's always flirting with you." Regina admits. "Emma, I swear to you I didn't mean for our son to get hurt. You KNOW I love him. I promise, I wasn't going to let anyone eat it. I was going to get rid of it! I've changed, Emma, YOU changed me."

Emma freezes. Nothing made sense anymore. Henry was the woman she loved, crying and locked in a cold jail cell. Emma couldn't leave her there because despite everything, Emma loved her. Emma grabs the keys from the hook and starts to unlock the door.

"Emma!" Snow calls coming into the room. "What are you doing!?"

"I can't do this to her." Emma replies as Charming gently stops her from turning the key. "Stop it. I am NOT doing this to her."

"What about what she did to us?" Charming asks glaring to the brunette behind bars. "What she did to our family was much, much worse than being imprisoned."

"You can't believe anything she says, Emma." Snow adds. "It's not true, she is manipulating you." Emma looks at Regina and sees the truth in her eyes. She yanks her arm from Charming's light grasp.

"I'm sheriff. This is MY call!" She snaps. "She won't hurt anyone."

"That's not a risk we're willing to take." Charming state firmly. "Emma, give me the key."

Emma ignores his demand and finishes opening the cell door. Her parents watch in horror as their daughter embraces their greatest enemy. This could not be real.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks. Regina nods.

"Thank you." Regina gives Emma a small smile. "I better go."

"Will you be safe?" Emma asks worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Take care of Henry and tell him that I'm sorry." Regina instructs, reluctantly pulling away from Regina. The blond nods. They share a final bittersweet look. When Regina is gone Emma feels tears on her cheeks. No words had been said but they both knew; it was over.

 **A/N Okay so I've been writing this in a notebook and decided to type the first chapter and see what people think. This is my first attempt at SwanQueen and I'm super nervous because this story is my baby. If you all like it I'll type up the rest ASAP (so far it's seven chapters but it'll definitely be longer!) -Kaila**


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback*

 _Henry had been unsure about moms' relationship. On one hand he truly believed in the book Mrs. Blanchard had given him, but he saw how happy his moms were together. If he was honest, he was happy too. They were a family and they loved each other. But what did that mean for the curse?_

" _Hey, mom. Hey, Emma." The ten year old smiles when he enters the kitchen to find the two women laughing about something he didn't hear._

" _Hey, kid." Emma answers with a smile._

" _How was school, honey? Are you hungry?" Regina asks as he moves to hug both his mother's. Emma laughs at Regina's questioning, she loved seeing the mayor in full on mom mode._

" _It was fine." The boy answers. "Do we have any pizza rolls?" Henry looks at Regina hopefully. The mayor shoots Emma a look. They ate like children. Regina couldn't understand how Emma could eat so much grease and sugar and still have the figure she did._

" _I bought us some." Emma grisn. Regina rolls her eyes but they all know she isn't really angry. Henry moves to warm up his snack while Emma lays her hand on Regina's shoulder._

" _I love you." Emma smiles._

" _I love you too." Regina replies without hesitation. "Emma...move in with us."_

" _Okay." Emma grins before giving her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips._

2:

It had been two weeks since the curse had broken. Emma and Henry had been sulking around the Charmings' loft, looking and feeling miserable. While neither of them had admitted it out loud it was clear that they were missing Regina. Life without her felt lonely and wrong. Snow had started to pick up on their moods and decided to intervene. She calls their first family meeting

"I think we all should talk." She says as the four of them sit at the kitchen table. "Emma, Henry, you both have been so down."

"What can we do to help?" Charming asks them in a shrink-like voice.

"Nothing." Emma says sadly. "You can't do anything to help." Beside her, Henry sniffles.

"I miss my mom." He admits tearfully.

"Guys, Regina is the villain here." Charming tries to remind them.

"David is right." Snow agrees. "Our family was torn apart because of her."

"It's not that simple." Emma states. "Come on, kid, you're gonna be late for school." Henry rises and Emma grabs her jacket. They bid goodbye to the Charmings and head out.

"How do we fix this?" David asks.

"They'll get over Regina." Snow says looking sad. "It'll take time but eventually they'll see who she really is."

Henry was walking home from school later that same day He was lost in thought about his family. He felt extremely guilty. They had been so happy, why could he just leave things alone? Henry is paying no attention when he suddenly hears Emma's voice, screaming his name. He sees a cloud of purple smoke and then...nothing.

"Henry!" Emma can't believe what she'd just seen. A little baby Henry is now standing where her son had been. Mr. Gold is retreating to his shop, he must have done this. He was still angry about the Belle thing, maybe he thought this was good revenge. Emma attempts to approach Henry but to her surprise the infant begins to scream.

"Mama!" He cries.

"I'm right here." Emma says softly. Snow and Charming exit Granny's and come to see what all the commotion was about.

"Henry?" Snow gasps, recognizing the infant. Emma nods and makes another attempt at picking her son up.

"No!" His scream is blood curdling. "Want mama!" Emma's heart drops.

"He's not crying for me." She realizes out loud. "He wants her. Sh, it's okay, buddy. We're gonna go find your mama."

"Emma no!" Charming exclaims. "You can't!"

"I agree. Emma for all you know it was Regina that did this in the first place. Now that has magic she-" Emma cuts her mother off harshly.

"No. You stop talking about her like that." Emma demands. "She wouldn't hurt him. I'm not going to let Henry suffer and right now, Regina is the only one who can help." With that she finally is able to pick up a whimpering Henry. She sends a final look to her parents and makes her way to Mifflin street.

Emma knew Regina would be at the mansion. She could just feel it. There's a glow around the property. Emma was desperate and decides to take her chances. She and Henry step through the shield, completely unharmed.

"Emma!" Regina gasps opening the front door. "Henry...what...what happened to him?" Emma steps closer. Henry squeals happily at the sight of his mother. He practically leaps out of Emma's arms, luckily Regina catches him.

"Gold." Emma explains. "I didn't know what to do and Henry was crying for you."

"He'll grow out of it." Regina assures, holding Henry close. "It's temporary, he'll be back to normal soon."

"Mama!" Henry exclaims to get Regina's attention. "Ook!" He points to Emma.

"I see, baby. This is Emma, she won't hurt you." Regina promise her son softly.

"How come we got through the protection spell?" Emma finally asks.

"When I put it up I made so you and Henry could get through, I suppose I should lower it now...there isn't a sense in having it up when I have magic. Besides, no one has bothered to come here." Regina explains. Henry lets out a yawn and rests his small head on Regina's shoulder.

"Mama, nap." He says, sleep evident in his voice. Regina rubs his back.

"Can he stay with you?" Emma asks.

"Of course." Regina says softly. "You could too. I mean you never saw Henry grow up and this is chance for you too but you don't have-"

"Regina." Emma smirks. "I'll stay. Just let me go talk to my par-to the Charmings."

While Emma was gone, Regina puts Henry down for a nap in the crib she'd conjured up. She didn't know what had possessed her to ask Emma to stay. They both knew it would only make things harder. Regina wasn't sure how she'd be able to let them go again when they time came. Emma had only been gone an hour when Henry wakes up from his cat nap.

"Hello my little prince." She coos lifting him into her arms. She'd missed this. He nuzzles into her comfortably. He was still waking up. "Should we get you a snack?" He doesn't answer but his tummy begins to grumble. She chuckles a little, knowing the answer. She carries the small child downstairs and into the kitchen. She gently places him the high chair she'd brought out of the basement. She goes to the cupboard and grabs a box of Goldfish crackers; they had always been Henry's favorite.

"Here you go, honey." She smiles as she pours the orange crackers onto the tray. She pulls up a seat so she can watch him better. Henry places a few crackers in his mouth then proceeds to offer some to his mother. He pushes them forcefully at her mouth. She laughs and accepts his small gift.

"Thank you, sweetheart, that is so nice of you to share with Mommy." She praises. He giggles.

"Love mommy!" He squeals delightfully. Regina's heart nearly stops for a moment and she feels tears well up in her brown eyes.

"I love you too, Henry." She tells the smile child.

"You're so good with him." Regina nearly jumps if her chair. She hadn't heard Emma come in. "I couldn't even comfort him or hold him earlier." Emma moves and takes a seat next to her former lover.

"He'll warm up to you." Regina assures the blonde. She's finding it hard to breath with Emma so close to her.

"Thank you for offering me this." Emma whispers. Regina wants to ask how the Charmings had reacted but she doesn't have a chance. "Snow flipped out, David thought I was under some kind of spell. They don't understand."

"I'm sorry." Regina's voice breaks.

"Mama!" Henry calls interrupting whatever Emma was going to say. "Out!"

Regina can't help but chuckle at her adorable son. She lifts him from the chair and into her lap. After she the crumbs of his face she motions for Emma to follow her. The trio make their way into the living room where Regina places Henry on the floor with some old toys she'd found. For a little while Emma and Regina just enjoy watching their son play. At that age he is so easily entertained and they both know it won't last forever. He'd be back to normal soon and this would all be over.

"I still can't believe this happened." Emma finally says, breaking the silence. "I mean I couldn't even protect Henry from Gold. I...I'm not cut out to be a mom."

"Emma this is NOT your fault." Regina firmly replies. "Gold is far too powerful, there was nothing you could have done. But, you are an amazing mother." Emma gives a weak smile.

"Thank you."

Later that night Regina makes them dinner. After they eat they team up and bath Henry. After he is clean and in warm pajamas, Emma watches Regina read him his old favorite book and sing him a lullaby. At least for tonight they could pretend that everything would be okay.

 **A/N So now we're a little farther into the plot. Henry being little isn't the whole story line but it is a major part in this story. I'll type up the third chapter soon but for now enjoy! Also thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! -Kaila :)**


	3. Chapter 3

*Flashback*

 _Emma was leaving the station later than normal. She and Regina had gotten in their first fight as a couple and Emma had decided to give the mayor some space. Things had been going great but both women were stubborn and wanted things a certain way. In this case it came to their son. Emma had decided to let him stay up late eating junk food while Regina had been at a town meeting. When she got home at 10 Henry was sick and crabby. She'd told Emma time and time again that not everyone had iron stomach like she did but Emma refused to listen._

" _I'm home." Emma calls entering the mansion._

" _Emma!?" Regina exclaims when Emma comes into the kitchen. "Where were you? I called you three times!"_

" _I stayed to do some paperwork….no big deal." Emma was still a little pissed about their fight. She felt like Regina had been patronizing her and Emma hated that._

" _You should have called." Regina whispers, pouring a glass of wine. "I...I didn't think you were coming back." Emma gives herself a mental facepalm. She hadn't meant to make Regina feel that way. Emma sighs and comes up behind Regina, wrapping her arms around her waist._

" _I'm sorry." Emma kisses the mayor's cheek. "But, babe, you know I'll never leave you. Even if I'm pissed."_

" _Don't call me babe." Regina wrinkles her nose in disapproval which Emma finds adorable. "But, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be so pushy, I just hate it when Henry gets sick. If I can avoid I do which is why he doesn't get a lot of junk food. I'm not trying to be a dictator." Emma winces, remembering how she'd called Regina that during their spat._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. You know how I am when I'm mad." Emma apologizes. Regina nods, indicating that all is forgiven. "Let's have some wine and forget our stupid fight. I'll be more careful with how Henry and I bond as long as you try to remember I'm new at this." Regina chuckles._

" _Deal." The mayor answers. She spins in Emma's arms and kisses her lips. "But you owe me a foot rub for scaring me when you were late." Emma laughs this time as Regina slips away. She had everything she could ever want. Maybe fate was on her side for once._

2:

The next morning Regina is awakened by two little hands shaking her, A now toddler sized Henry is at her bedside. He must have a had a growth spirt overnight.

"Mommy I want eggfast!" He tells her. Despite her sleepiness she chuckles.

"It's breakfast, honey." She corrects. She lifts him up and places him next to her on the bed. "Let's cuddle for a few minutes." Henry nods and curls himself into her side. She glances at the clock and sees that it's just barely 6:00 am. She sighs. Little Henry had been an early riser the first time around, some things must never change. She had learned that he would almost alway fall back to sleep if she let him sleep in her bed with her. Sure enough, when she looks down he's snoring softly. She closes her eyes but doesn't fall back to sleep. She suddenly has the feeling that someone is watching her.

"Emma." She quietly calls. "What is it?"

"I couldn't sleep." The blonde admits. "Ever since...well you know...I have a had a hard time getting to sleep."

Regina knows exactly how the blond is feeling. Regina should know better, but she motions for Emma to join her and Henry. Emma doesn't think twice before crawling into the bed. Before they know it the three of them are peacefully sleeping, getting better sleep than ever since the break up. Even if Regina was a blanket hog and even if Emma snore, they slept best next to each other.

"What is this!?" Emma and Regina bolt awake three hours later to Snow's voice. "Emma, I thought you were just here for Henry. I can't believe I fell for that again." Emma rubs her eyes, trying to wake up.

"It's not what it looks like." Regina insists, hoping Snow will calm down before she wakes the sleeping toddler.

"Do NOT speak to me. I will not allow you to take Emma from me again. You may have fooled her but I know just how evil-"

"That's enough." Emma snaps. Henry begins to shift and open his eyes. Regina pulls him to her. "Regina and I are just taking care of our son, nothing more than that." Even though Regina had known that was all they were doing, it hurt to hear those words come out of Emma's mouth.

"If you want to take care of Henry then you need to get him away from this witch. It's a good thing I came when I did. Grab your son and let's go." Snow instructs. Henry has a death grip on Regina as if he's afraid they really will try and take him from her.

"I am not taking him from the only mother he knows." Emma states firmly. She steps closer to Snow."She won;t hurt us, Mary Margaret. I know it, I know her. And I trust her."

"Emma, she doesn't know how to love anything. Believe me when I say she WILL hurt you." With that Snow turns and leaves.

Later, when Henry is playing with some building blocks, Regina makes lunch. Emma sits watching the brunette intently. She was making Emma's favorite lunch: Grilled Cheese and Tomato soup with a glass of room temperature root beer.

"Regina," Emma begins, breaking the silence. "About what my mother said…"

"It's fine, Emma. It doesn't matter." Regina replies brushing it off like usual. Emma sighs.

"Of course it matters." Emma insists. "You love deeper than anyone I know."

"Emma, do you not understand what I did? I tried to KILL your mother on numerous accounts. And when that didn't work I cursed her. I'd hardly call that love." Regina shoots back. Emma knows there's more to the story than that but she doesn't push it. Not right then anyway.

Henry is put to bed around 8:00 that night. It left Emma and Regina alone to talk. Regina knew from Emma's behavior that it was going to be a long night so she pours them both some wine. Once they are seated on the sofa, Emma decides now is a good time. It was now or never.

"I want to hear it." Emma says. "Your story I want to hear it. All of it."

"Emma." Regina whispers in shock. "I-I can't."

"Yes you can." Emma replies shortly. "You owe me that much." Regina nods tearfully.

They stay up for hours. Regina starts with her cruel childhood with Cora. She tells Emma all about Daniel and saving Snow from that horse. She makes it through his death and Snow's betrayal, only have to pause twice from tears. She sobs as she tells the horrors of being married to a man three times her age and how she'd known nothing of being a wife. She'd only been seventeen after all. She tells Emma that all she wanted was to be free and loved. Emma listens patiently as she hears the truth about what turned Regina into the Evil Queen. It makes Emma see her mother differently and it makes her full on hate Rumplestiltskin. More than anything, however, Emma realizes that things weren't what she thought they were. She was more confused now than ever.

"And then you came along." Regina finishes, now out of tears. Emma nods because she knows how the story ends, or at least how it's supposed to.

"Regina -I"

"Mommy!" A five year old Henry flies down the stairs and into Regina's. It shocks the queen that he had had two growth spurts in twenty four hours. It must mean the spell was nearing its end. "Bad dream!"

Regina looks at Emma, wondering what the blonde had been about to say before Henry had came down. But she quickly turns her attention back to her son. When Henry was around five he started having horrible nightmares that would keep him up for hours. Luckily, Regina remembered exactly what to do.

"Honey, remember they aren't real." She sooths in a motherly tone. "Why don't you stay here with Emma and mommy will make some hot chocolate?" The little boy looks at her with big alligator tears. He contemplates what to do before nodding.

"Hurry mommy." He pleads. She promises to be fast and drops a kiss onto his brown hair. When Regina is out of sight Emma decides to take the opportunity to learn more about Regina and Henry's relationship.

"Does your mommy always make you hot cocoa?" She asks the small boy.

"Only when there's monsters or when it's cold or when my nose if sniffly." He replies, then he smiles. "Mommy is best at making scary things go away." Emma chuckles.

"Henry, you love your mommy very much." Emma observes. "And you know she loves you more than anything right?"Henry nods happily.

"I'm her little prince." He announces proudly. "Mommy is my bestest friend." Emma smiles. When did that change? How could Henry go from this, to so easily believing she was evil?

Regina returns with three steaming cups of hot chocolaty liquid. She puts in Henry's favorite childhood movie, The Toy Story, and tucks his baby blanket around him. Henry falls back to sleep, tucked into his "mommy's" side before he even finishes his beverage. Emma wants to continue the conversation from earlier, but when she looks over, Regina is asleep too.

 **A/N I was bored and knew I'd be busy this week so I decided to type this up. -Kaila :)**


	4. Chapter 4

*Flashback*

 _Emma had decided that what she needed was a night with her girlfriend and friends. Regina had always declined when Emma invited her to have drinks with her, Ruby and Mary Margaret. Regina claimed it wasn't her scene but Emma was determined to show off her girlfriend. Of course the others didn't know that Regina was Emma's girlfriend, but still._

" _Emma, I really don't feel comfortable hanging out with Henry's teacher and the waitress from Granny's." Regina had said._

" _But you're all important to me. I want them to like you and I want you to like them. Just one drink and then I promise if you're miserable we can go and I'll never ask you again." Emma pouts her lip and Regina knows she's lost this argument._

 _The Rabbit Hole was always busy on Friday nights. It seemed like every adult in Storybrooke felt the need to get mind blowingly drunk at the end of each work week. This was not where Regina wanted to be, but she couldn't disappoint Emma. She can feel the judging stares from Ruby and Mary Margaret the moment she and Emma enter the bar. So much for them liking her. Not that the mayor cared, but she didn't want Emma's hopes to get crushed._

" _C'mon." Emma smiles pulling Regina to the table where her friends are sitting. Ruby and Mary Margaret stop talking the moment the two sit. Regina was sure she'd been the subject of whatever conversation they'd just ended. The waitress comes up and asks for their orders. Emma asks for a beer and instinctively orders Regina a glass of red wine._

" _So, Emma, how are things with Graham?" Ruby asks. Regina tenses. Before Emma and her had gotten together they had gotten in a full blown fist fight over the man. It wasn't until he stepped down as sheriff that he and Regina stopped sleeping together and Regina realized it wasn't Emma she'd been jealous of. She'd been green with envy at the thought of Graham kissing_ _ **her**_ _Emma. But then Emma admitted that she didn't like Graham. She too was more interested in the woman Graham had been romancing with._

" _Oh, uh fine." Emma lies. "We're just friends. I realized he's not really my type."_

" _But he's so cute!" Mary Margaret exclaims. "And he's single now that…" She trails off suddenly remembering that Regina is there. Emma squeezes Regina's hand under the table._

" _I...actually like someone else." Emma admits. "But we're-" Ruby cuts the blonde off._

" _Who!?" Ruby asks in excitement. "Is August? Or Archie? He doesn't strike me as your type but I mean whatever floats your boat."_

" _They aren't ready to be open with a relationship." Emma answers. Regina feels extremly uncomfortable. It was only a matter of time before they figure it out._

" _Oh Emma get out now!" Mary Margaret advises. "This person must be playing games with you. Not wanting people to know means they aren't serious."_

" _I think that's for Emma to decide." Regina pipes up. Ruby and Mary Margaret gape at her._

" _You've been her friend for a whole five seconds and you think you get a say?" Ruby demands. Regina flares._

" _Emma shouldn't have to hide her relationship. She's been through enough as it is. If you were really her friend you'd be saying the same thing." Mary Margaret adds._

" _This was stupid. Emma, I'm leaving." Regina says grabbing her jacket and rising. "Are you coming or staying?"_

" _She's staying." Ruby states._

" _Actually guys, I'm gonna go too. I'm sorry but Regina's my friend too and she didn't deserve to be attacked. She's allowed to have an opinion just as much as you are." With that the pair leave. Mary Margaret and Ruby were shocked but didn't seem to suspect that Regina was Emma's secret lover._

" _Hey, Regina, you know I don't think that right?" Emma says once they're in the car. "I don't think either of us are ready to be open yet."_

" _I know." Regina whispers. "Thanks for taking my side and choosing to come with me."_

" _I'll always choose you." Emma smiles lacing her fingers with Regina's._

4:

Regina wakes up and smells the mouth watering odor of bacon. She rises from the sofa, careful not to wake up Henry, and follows the delicious scent. Emma was standing at the stove in her PJs. Regina forces herself to remember that this is all temporary. She and Emma are over, things will never go back to this sense of domesticity. They aren't a family anymore, this is no longer a happy home.

"Morning." Regina manages. Emma turns and smiles.

"I made coffee and breakfast is almost done." Emma says. "I was thinking we could take Henry to the park today."

"I don't know." Regina answers cautiously. "What will people think?"

"C'mon." Emma pleads. "We'll never get this chance with him again. He's growing so fast." Emma pouts and Regina sighs. She supposes it's a great day for the park.

Regina feels extremly awkward as they walk around the park. People are staring but that's not what bothers her. What bothers her is knowing how soon this will all come to an end. Emma and Regina eventually sit and a bench and watch Henry play. He look so happy and carefree. After a while Henry announces that he's hungry. Emma and Regina laugh and decide they should feed the rapidly growing boy.

Five year old Henry knew he could trust Emma, unlike infant Henry, and had taken a liking to her. He demands to hold both of his mother's' hands while the walk. That Swan-Mills gang pay little attention to their surroundings. Emma and Regina are too busy listening to the story Henry is telling them. They don't notice Snow and David watching them. They don't see the frightened looks on Emma's parent's faces. The Charmings were terrified because to them and anyone else who saw, Emma, Regina and Henry looked like a family.

Emma was in awe. She couldn't stop watching her son and Regina. After a long day out, Regina was letting Henry help her cook dinner. He was standing on a step stool so he could reach the counter. The two were giggling about something. They were so close and it nearly broke Emma's heart. She wouldn't let Henry forget this when the spell wears off. She promises herself that she won't let him turn against Regina again..

"Emma!" Henry calls. "Look! I'm cooking." Emma smiles back at him.

"I see that, kid." She replies. "I bet it'll taste amazing."

"Okay, my little prince." Regina says lifting the child and gently placing him on the floor. "Go wash your hands and then you can help Emma set the table."

"Okay, mommy!" Henry grins before scampering off.

After dinner and ice cream, Regina gets her son all ready for bed and tucks him in. She could feel the magic wearing off him and knew it was only a matter of time before he returned to his normal self. She was going to miss him and Emma so much, but she was so grateful she'd gotten this time with them. At least when they left her again she could look back on these few days.

"Goodnight, Henry, I love you." Regina says leaning in to kiss his forehead.

"I love you too, mommy." Henry yawns. Regina brushes some hair off his face. "Tell Emma I said goodnight too."

"I will, little prince." Regina assures. Henry's eyes are heavy and are nearly closed when he suddenly pops them back open.

"Mommy?" He asks curiously. "Do you love, Emma?" Regina looks at her son in surprise, unsure how to answer him. She ponders for another moment on what to say but Henry has fallen asleep. She sighs before planting a final kiss on his head before she rises and leaves the room.

Regina tosses and turns that night. By 5:30 the following morning, she gives up and heads into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She had just pressed the start button when she hears the familiar footsteps.

"Good morning, Miss. Swan." Regina smirks. Emma mumbles something incoherent. "The coffee just finished brewing." Emma watches as Regina pours the hot, caffeinated liquid into two mugs.

"Why are you awake?" Emma finally asks.

"Couldn't sleep." Regina answers vaguely. Emma knows that Regina is thinking about Henry.

"When did things change between you two?" Emma asks. Regina sighs. As much as Regina didn't want to talk about it she knew Emma wasn't going to let it go.

"When I told him he was adopted. He was nine when I finally admitted it to him but I think he suspected things for a while. After that he started to pull away and no matter how hard I tried he felt like he was alone. Then your mother gave him that fairytale book and he realized the truth. That's when he started to hate me and honestly, I can't say I blame him." Regina's voice cracks a touch.

"I don't hate you." Emma and Regina turn, surprised to see Henry back to his normal self. The spell was completely worn off. "I was angry and confused, but I've never hated you." Regina is at a loss for words. Henry steps closer and, to Regina's surprise, hugs his mother tightly. Even if she's shocked they mayor doesn't hesitate to hold Henry close to her. She hugs him like it's the last chance she'll ever get.

"I love you, Henry." She whispers.

"I love you too, mom." He says sincerely. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. Despite how cold I was to you, you still took care of me while I was under that spell. I remember all of it." By now Emma and Regina are both teary eyed by their son's words. "I don't want to lose you." Regina sniffles before speaking.

"Oh, Henry, you could never lose me. I'm your mother, I raised you and nothing you do or say could ever make me love you less." Regina's voice is motherly and reassuring. Emma watches the loving moment and realizes, it's time for her to talk to her parents.

Emma had left Henry with Regina, she wasn't sure if he should be around for impending conversation she was about to have with Snow and David. She also knew that Henry wanted to be with his other mother right now and she wasn't going to interfere. They deserved to have some time for just the Queen and her little prince. When Emma enters the loft her parents look relieved to see them.

"Where's Henry? Is he okay?" They ask. Emma assures them that Henry is perfectly fine and that the spell had worn off. She tells them that he was spending time with Regina but she wasn't here to discuss Henry.

"It-it's about Regina." Emma begins. "I love her and I want to be with her."

"She bewitched you!" Charming exclaims. "You and Henry need to get away from that villain."

"You don't know the Regina I do!" Emma argues, growing irritated. She wishes they'd just listen to her. "I've made up my mind. I just wanted you to know."

"Emma, we can't support this." Snow states firmly. "It's either her or your family." Emma rises for where she's seated at the table.

"She's my family. Her and Henry." Emma tells them strongly. "And as much as I want you to be too...if I make the choice between you and her….I'll choose Regina every time." Without another word Emma leaves the loft. For the first time since the curse broke Emma feels like she's done something right. She was choosing to be happy and nothing could get in the way of that. Emma smiles as she thinks about telling Regina the news. They were finally going to get the one thing they both craved so deeply; someone who loved them unconditionally.

 **A/N How will Regina react to Emma's news? And are there trouble REALLY over? ;) I personally can't wait for you guys to get the next two chapters! They're my favorites of the ones I've written so far! I'll update soon! -Kaila :)**


	5. Chapter 5

5: Emma enters the mayoral mansion and is met with the sounds of gleeful giggles. It was music to her ears. She follows the sound to the sofa where Regina and Henry are looking through some old photographs. It warms Emma's heart to see her two favorite people so happy.

"Hey, Emma." Henry smiles when he notices her standing there. "Come look." Emma sees him scoot over so there's room but she pretends not to notice and sits beside Regina. The brunette tenses as if it physically hurts her to be so close to Emma.

"Kid, you were adorable." Emma comments leaning over Regina's shoulder and taking in her vanilla-apple scent. The picture in the brunette's hand is of Henry dressed as a pirate from halloween. "Very Jack Sparrow like." Emma makes a point to lean in closer to Regina. The mayor clears her throat but Emma doesn't move.

"Can I help you, Miss. Swan?" Regina manages to ask.

"Actually you can. We need to talk. Kitchen?"

Emma is already standing before Regina can answer. The older woman looks to Henry and assures him she'll be back in a moment. The queen is extremly serious as to what Emma could need to speak to her about. Honestly, Regina expected Emma to take their son and go now that the spell had worn off. However, Emma had insisted that she wouldn't ever keep Henry from his mother. So what could this be about?

"I told my parents the truth." Emma blurts out.

"What truth?" Regina asks in confusion. Emma surprised her by taking both Regina's hands in her own.

"That I love you and that I'm going to be with you." Emma gushes. "I mean, if that's what you want?"

"Of course it is, but Emma they're your parents and I-" Emma cuts Regina off with a soft kiss to her lips.

"I choose you." Emma whispers, resting her forehead against Regina's.

"You...you do?" Regina asks disbelievingly. She has tears welling up in her eyes.

"Always." Emma grins. She pulls back a bit. "How about we go grab our kid and celebrate with milkshakes from Granny's?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Regina asks sounding slightly terrified. "What will people think?"

"I don't care what they think. They better get used to seeing us together because I don't plan on letting you go." Emma answers truthfully. Regina can't argue with that. Besides, an evening out with her family sounded perfect.

They walk through the streets of Storybrooke looking happier than ever before. Regina was in the middle, holding both Emma and Henry's hands. She was felt like she was walking on air-when was the last time she'd felt like this? The trio finally get to the diner and make their way into a back booth.

"Don't look now but we're about to have company." Henry whispers. Emma turns anyway to see who he was talking about. Her parents of course, why was she not surprised? "Hey gramps, Grandma."

"Hello, Henry." Snow smiles. "We're glad you're back to your old self."

"Never better." Henry grins look affectionately at his two moms.

"Emma may we speak with you for a moment?" David asks. "Alone."

"Look, anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Regina." Emma sighs. "Just say whatever it is you're thinking." Snow and David share a questioning look before they decide to just tell Emma what it is they came over here for.

"Cora is here. We don't know how and we don't know why." Snow informs. Emma feels Regina freeze beside her. She clearly remembers the day she'd made Regina tell her about her life. Regina's voice had sounded terrified just by the mention of Cora's name.

"Maybe she knows." Snow suggests glaring at Regina. The mayor shakes her head.

"I-I need to go." Regina stutters slipping out of the booth. Emma grabs her hand to stop her.

"Wait we'll come with-" Regina cuts her girlfriend off quickly.

"No!" She exclaims. "You and Henry need to stay far away from me!"

"For once, something we can agree on." Charming mutters. Emma sends him a death glare before turning back to Regina.

"Regina, I am not letting you face Cora alone." Emma says firmly.

"Yeah!" Henry agrees. "We can help you!"

"I'm afraid you two don't have a choice." With a flick of her wrist Regina is gone in a cloud of purple smoke. Emma and Henry stand there feeling like they may never see her again. They prayed she'd be alright.

It had been three days since anyone had seen or heard from the queen, David and Snow were convinced that it was proof; she was working with Cora. Henry and Emma knew better. Regina had been afraid. She must have thought that staying away was the only way to ensure the safety of the people she loved.

*Flashback*

 _Emma wakes up screaming. It was the same nightmare she'd had since she was nine years old. The foster father who had held a knife to her throat. The same one who pushed Emma down a flight of stairs and made her lie to the doctors. She told them she clumsy and had missed a step. The dream was always the same. He came back and set her house of fire. She couldn't find the door. When she woke up she always felt like she was lacking oxygen. Emma remembers what it felt like to be rescued from his home. She'd been so hopeful….but the nightmares still happened._

" _Emma?" Regina whispers, slowly waking up. "What's wrong?" Emma sniffles._

" _No-nothing." She lies. "Go b-back to sleep." Regina sighs and turns on the lamp by the bed._

" _Emma, I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's wrong." Regina's voice is firm but warm. "Em, it's okay, you can tell me anything."_

" _It...there was…" Emma stutters trying to catch her breath. Regina pulls Emma closer and strokes her long blonde hair, knowing it'll comfort her. Emma regains her composure after a few moments. "I was in this home…."_

 _Regina listens intently as Emma tells the horrors of her childhood. Regina felt like this was all her fault. If she hadn't cast the curse, Emma never would have ended up in the system. But she couldn't tell Emma she could do, however, was never let ANYONE hurt Emma ever again._

" _You're safe with me." Regina promise, planting a kiss on the blonde's head. "I'll always protect you._

Yes, it all made sense. Regina would never let Emma and Henry near Cora. She thought she was protect them.

'But,' Emma wondered. 'Who was protecting Regina?'

 **A/N The next chapter is my absolute favorite! I'll type it sometime this week and get to you guys! In the mean time I hope you guys liked chapter 5 3 -Kaila**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Could be some triggers in this. This was my favorite chapter even if it's angsty.**

*Flashback*

 _Regina was always late. Her mother hated it. She would scold her daughter and punish her time and time again but it never helped. Regina hopes her mother won't notice her tardiness to tea time. But, she wasn't so lucky._

" _Regina Maria Mills!" Cora calls viciously to her fifteen year old daughter. "Where have you been?"_

" _Daddy and I were-" Cora cuts her off harshly._

" _I did not tell you to speak!" The woman exclaims. She reaches out and slaps her daughter on the cheek. Regina knows better than to cry, but she can still feel her lip quiver. "Stop that or I'll give you a scar to match that one." Cora gestures to the scar on Regina's lip she'd had since she was ten years old. Cora had been pretty proud of it._

" _I-I am sorry, mother." Regina manages when she realizes Cora is waiting for her to respond._

" _Sorry is not going to cut it this time." Cora says flicking her wrist. Regina flies to the room and is held to the walls by what appears to be tree branches. "You will stay here until I come back." Not that Regina had a choice._

 _Regina had been left there for two days. When Cora released her she was hungry and in pain but Cora had sent her to bed without food. Regina's father had managed to sneak her some biscuits and tea but Cora had found out and Regina knew he'd paid the price. It was the first time Regina felt hate for her mother. She could feel the anger build inside her. She vowed to herself that she would never become her mother._

6: The Queen of Hearts watches as her daughter enters the vault. From her hiding place Cora could tell that her daughter was on the edge. She looked like she was walking on eggshells. It was now or never. Cora poofs herself right beside her daugher who, in return, lets out a startled yelp.

"Hello my darling." The elder women smiles. "It's been a long time."

"Mother." Regina gasps. She was really here. "What are you doing in Storybrooke? How is this even possible?" Regina is rambling and shaking. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see my daughter." Cora announces sounding proud. "I missed you, Regina."

"You can't be here." Regina begins to back away from her mother.

"Why? Is it because of Emma...or maybe Henry?" Cora grins, causing Regina's heart to sink.

"You stay away from them!" Regina commands with much more strength than she felt. "If you lay so much as a finger on either of-"

"I'm not here to hurt them or you, my dear." Cora takes the opportunity to reach for her daughter and grasp her hands. "I'm here to help you with the one thing you've always wanted-to destroy Snow White." Regina yanks her hands away.

"No!" She exclaims. "I won't let you! Henry and Emma would be so hurt!"

"Oh don't tell me you've grown fond of your step-daughter after all this time." Cora laughs a cold and throaty chuckle. "Tell me, dear, do you really think she'll ever let you and Emma be happy?"

"I just have to prove to her that I've changed-"

"Regina dear, you and Snow have too much past together. You'll never get another chance. Now, the princess took one love from you...are you honestly willing to risk her taking another?"

Emma just couldn't fall asleep. She'd been awake for hours in her room at Snow and David's loft. She was far too worried about Regina and sleep felt impossible. She closes her eyes again, hoping to maybe fall into a light slumber. Suddenly there's a thud at her window. A bird? It wouldn't surprise her considering who her mother is.

Emma opens the window to see a dove with a note around its neck. Her heart nearly explodes when she recognizes Regina's familiar scribble.

 _Emma, I am fine. Tell Henry I love him and will see you both soon. Also, keep an eye on Snow, Don't let her out of your sight!_

 _-Love, Regina._

Emma sets the letter down and slowly sinks onto the mattress. Something was definitely wrong. Regina may have said she was fine but Emma knew better. Cora must have something planned. Emma needed to get to Regina before it was too late.

Regina was trying to come up with a plan to stop her mother without anyone getting hurt. Despite everything, Cora was still her mother and she loved her. There had to be something she could to protect everyone involved.

Meanwhile Snow was also trying to protect her family. Emma and Henry could never truly be safe with Cora around. Snow never believed they were safe with Regina in the first place; now the danger had doubled. There was only one person who could help her.

"Gold, I need your help." Snow announces, entering the old pawn shop.

"Ah yes, with the Queen of Hearts I presume. I hear she has reunited with her daughter." Gold replies looking rather smug.

"I think we want the same thing here, Gold." Snow takes a deep breathe. "And that's to get rid of Cora."

"Are you willing to pay the price?" The imp asks mischievously. Snow nods.

"I have to protect my family." Snow answers firmly. Gold reaches into the glass cabinet and pulls out an item.

"I believe you know how this works." The candle in Gold's hands brings back memories of her mother's untimely death. Yes, Snow knew all too well of the power's this weapon possessed.

"Her heart rests in Regina's vault." Gold adds. "Now, get to it, Dearie.

Snow feels a chill run down her spine as she whispers Cora's name. She had done it, now all that was for the heart to be returned to its owner. Footsteps are suddenly heard in the crypt. Snow whips around and is faced to face with her step-mother.

"What are you doing here?" Regina demands before she realizes what Snow is holding. "Is-is that my mother's heart?" Snow has to think quickly.

"She can never love you fully without it. Please Regina, take it and do what's right." Snow begs. Regina knew this was the key to everything. Cora wouldn't kill anyone if she had her heart in and Regina would finally have the family she'd always wanted.

"Thank you." Regina says accepting the heart into her own hands.

Emma enters the vault from the opposite side just as Regina disappears up the steps. The blonde knows from the look on her mother's face that she'd just done something horrible. Emma had a very bad feeling about this.

"Mary Margaret, what did you do?" Emma asks coldly. In a trembling voice Snow tells Emma about the candle and explains how Cora would did once Regina placed her heart back in her chest. "How could you do that to her!? She's going to kill her own mother and she has no idea!"

"Emma you need to get used to the fact that you your safety is my number one priority." Snow's reply is patronizing and it pisses Emma off.

"No! She was trying to protect you! Regina was trying to stop Cora from hurting you! I….I can't even look at you right now!"

"Emma-" Snow doesn't even get the word out before her daughter bolts from the bolt. With a sigh, the princess follows. Emma's full on sprinting toward Mifflin street. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Regina calls out to her mother, who is currently coming up with ways to get to Snow. Honestly, Regina was surprised Snow had helped her, Maybe they really could mend things. This could be the first step in building a new relationship with Emma's family.

"Regina I think I know how we can-" Regina cuts Cora off.

"Mother I have a new plan." Just as Regina shoves the organ back into Cora's chest, Emma and Snow bust in.

"Stop!" Snow exclaims. Before Regina can question her, Cora collapses.

"Mother!" Regina cries. "I-I don't understand! What-What's happening?" She sinks the floor clutching her mother. Cora reaches out and cups her daughter's cheek.

"This would have been enough….you...would have been enough." Cora manages. Her eyes close for the final time and Regina lets out a sob.

"Regina I-" Emma shushes her mother. Whatever she was about to say would do absolutely no good. It would only hurt Regina more and Emma was not going to let that happen.

"You should go." Emma says before moving to pull Regina from Cora's lifeless body. She holds Regina close as if she's a small child.

"My...my mother's dead." Regina sobs against her girlfriend. "I killed her."

"No." Emma says glaring a frozen-in-place Snow. "She did."

 **A/N So there it is. I hope you guys liked it. Chapter 7 is a bit longer so it may be a little while before I type it up. :) -Kaila**


	7. Chapter 7

*Flashback*

 _The first time Emma experience death was when she was thirteen. The foster family she was in lost an aunt or something. Emma had never met this woman, but she was forced into going to the funeral. Aunt Bea had died of a heart attack while on vacation in the Bahamas. Emma predicted that the only reason Mr. and Mrs. Cahill were going to the funeral was because the wanted a portion of Aunt Bea's fortune._

 _The funeral home was full of people in black. Mrs. Cahill had explained to Emma that black was the color of death. People wore when they were in mourning. Emma couldn't help but notice that Mr. Cahill wore black all the time, but she decided not to comment._

" _Thirteen million dollars." Mr. Cahill whispers as they sit in the pews._

" _We could buy a new house." Mrs. Cahill smiles. "Emma, what do you think? A house in Spain?"_

" _I-I'd come with you?" Emma asks in surprise. Mrs. Cahill puts her arm around Emma's shoulders._

" _Of course you would."_

 _When the funeral is over and the walk up to the casket, Emma grows terrified. Aunt Bea looked like she was made of plastic. The air from Emma's lungs seems very limited and she feels like she's going to pass out. She's hyperventilating. The rest of the people at the funeral stare at her. Mr. Cahill pulls her out, lecturing her for making a scene._

 _The Cahills didn't get the money. Whether or not it was Emma's fault didn't matter. She was relocated a week later, but she didn't care. Everytime she looked at Mrs. Cahill she saw the face of the dead Aunt Bea. It was almost a relief to leave. Sure it was a little disappointing that the Cahills wouldn't be her family, but she'd find one someday. Emma knew it deep down that one day her happy ending would arrive and it would be better than she could ever imagine._

7:

Both Snow and Regina had slipped into a depressed-like mood. Neither of them had gotten out of bed or eaten in the two day since Cora's death. Charming had been begging Emma to come see her mother. He calls her twice a day.

"I'm a little busy taking care of Regina." Emma hisses into the phone. "Or did you forget that Snow killed her mother?"

"Emma...Regina won't retaliate right?" Charming asks in terror.

"Retaliate!?" Emma exclaims. "She's hardly moved! And if she did decide she wanted revenge I can't say I'd blame her."

"Emma! This is your mother's life we are talking about here." Charming reminds her, growing angry.

"And Regina's." Emma's icy voice replies. "Speaking of which I need to go check on her." Without another word she hangs up and throws the phone down harshly onto the table.

Henry looks up from his homework. He tries to give Emma a sad smile but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Henry had never seen Regina like this. His mother had always had such a strong facade. Seeing her broken was terrifying.

Emma makes her way upstairs and into the master bedroom. She places the cup of hot tea on the bedside table for Regina. The mayor slowly opens her red, puffy eyes, and looks up at Emma. Emma's heart hurts to see Regina so vulnerable. This was her Regina, the one who was always so strong and who was always Emma's rock. The table had turned and Emma was afraid she'd let Regina down. She had to be strong now. She had to be there for Regina.

"Hey." Emma smiles. "I brought you some tea." Regina sits up and thanks Emma. It pleases Emma when Regina drinks the tea, at least she was getting something in her system.

"I'm not gonna do it." Regina whispers.

"Do what my love?" Emma asks taking a seat on the bed close to Regina.

"Kill your mother. I'm not going to do it." Regina clarifies, once again meeting Emma's eyes. "I won't lie, I did think about it, but I'm not going to cause you the pain she caused me. I am not that person anymore." Emma sees tears well up in her girlfriend's eyes. She pulls Regina closer and rubs her back.

"I know." Emma's voice is soft and full of pride. "You've come so far. I am so sorry that this happened to you." Regina pulls back so she can look at the saviour.

"I love you, Emma." She says quietly. Emma grins.

"I love you too, Gina."

"Hey! What about me!?" The two women turn to see Henry standing in the doorway of the room. The chuckle a little.

"Come here little prince." Regina smiles, motioning for him. He doesn't need to be told twice. He hurries over and joins the embrace. "We love you, Henry."

"I love you too. I'm glad you're feeling better, Mom. Emma and I were worried." Regina leans over and kisses his forehead, silently telling him it was all alright now.

"How about we go downstairs and I'll make us some lasagna." She suggests, knowing that it's Emma and Henry's favorite. The two immediately agree, happy to have her back.

Regina is surprised when to hear the doorbell so early. It was just before 8:00, Emma and Henry were still fast asleep. Curious as to who it could be, Regina opens the door. Snow White, why was she even surprised?

"Kill me." The princess says in a pleading voice. Regina shakes her head quickly.

"No!" She exclaims. But Snow is persistent. She keeps begging for Regina to crush her heart and end this feud. Regina lets out a scream and breaks apart. This was too much for her to handle. She was trying so hard, and Snow was here throwing her darkness in her face. "Get off my porch!"

"Regina?" A worried looking Emma appears. "Mary Margaret? What's going on?"

"Tell her, Emma." Regina cries. "Tell her I don't want to kill her." Suddenly Emma realizes what's going on. She pulls Regina protectively to her.

"Why would you do this?" Emma asks her mother. "Don't you see she's hurting? She wasn't going to come after you!"

"I want this to be over." Snow answers. "I thought if I came here-"

"Just go." Emma demands. "Before you manage to screw things up again."

Once Emma's mother is gone, Emma and Regina make breakfast. They don't say anything because they simply don't need too. Regina knows Emma is there if she needs her and Emma knows Regina needs a little time. But, they're good. They're together. That's all the reassurance either of them need right now.

"Emma, eventually you'll have to talk to her." Regina says after a few minutes of quiet. "She's your mother, and as angry as you are with her, you still love her."

"I know." Emma replies softly. "Just...not yet." Regina nods and moves to plant a kiss on Emma's cheek.

"When you're ready." The queen agrees.

"And I want you to come with me." Emma adds, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. "I need you to come with me."

"Then I will." Regina promises.

Emma had returned to work now that Regina was better and back in balance. With Emma at the station that Saturday, it was just Regina and Henry. Henry was beyond excited because he knew his mother had something special planned for the two of them. She'd been dropping hints the past few days and he could hardly wait. It had been so long since he'd had a day to do something fun with just her.

The care ride is short and Henry finally realizes where they are going-the stable. She was going to teach him to ride.

"Awesome!" Henry exclaims.

His grandfather had attempted to teach him after the curse broke, but Henry sensed that David had been going about it all wrong. Regina, however, had riding lessons as a girl and, from what he'd read in the book, she was exceptional. Her riding skills were phenomenal-there was no one better to teacher Henry.

"This is Pellegrina." Regina says as they approach the large animal. "I think she'll do just fine for you." Henry reaches out and strokes the white horse's mane. "She likes you.."

"Henry?" A voice calls. David. "What are you doing here?" He comes fully into view.

"Mom's going to teach me how to ride." Henry grins. Suddenly, David notices the Queen's presence and his mood shifts to a much chiller one.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." David replies. Regina decides to cut in.

"Uh, Henry, why don't you grab Pellegrina some hay?"

she suggests. Henry smiles, happy to be able to feed the horse, and hurries off.

"What the Hell do are you doing?" David demands viciously.

"Teaching my son to ride properly, not that it's any of your business." Regina smirks, crossing her arms.

"I'm over you endangering my family." David hiss taking a step closer to the Mayor. "Henry is not your son, he's Emma's. She's going to realize who you really are, and end this little charade."

"Emma knows who I am." Regina replies confidently. "Nothing you or Snow say will change that."

"Do you love her?" The prince challenges.

"Of course I love her!" Regina exclaims. "I love her so much I can hardly breath!"

"Then maybe you should let her go." David suggests coldly.

"I'm not holding her against her will!" Regina snaps. "We tried to end things, but it only made us both miserable. Maybe you should try asking Emma how she feels."

David freezes. He realizes they have never once even tried to see things from Emma's perspective. They had simply pushed and pulled at her until she broke away.

"I want to protect her." David admits quietly.

"Breaking us up, will NOT protect Emma. It'll only hurt her more." Regina tells the prince. "Don't you see? She wants so badly to have a relationship with her parents."

"Please," David scoffs. "She told us if she had to make a choice it would always be you that she'd pick."

"Then stop putting her in the position!" The queen shoots back. David wasn't the only one who felt protective of Emma. As much as Regina disliked the Charmings, they were Emma's parents. She just wanted Emma to be happy.

Before the conversation can continue Henry returns. Neither Regina nor David were going to argue in front of the young boy. David had a lot of thinking to do after his talk with the Queen. He and Snow needed to start listening to their daughter and trust her to make her own choices. If they weren't careful, David realizes, they'd lose her all over again and this time they'd have no one to blame but themselves.

After a day spent well, Henry and Regina return home. They were both exhausted and agreed that ordering pizza was there only chance of survival. They pop in a movie and wait for the third member of their family to return home.

"She reminds me of you." Henry tells his mother as he turns away from the screen to look at her.

"Princess Leia?" Regina asks in amusements. Henry nods. "Why?"

"She's small, but tough." The young boy grins. "She's tougher than she looks. Leia's my favorite character, Emma's too." Regina chuckles.

"But I thought Luke Skywalker is your hero." She questions. Henry shrugs.

"I have a new hero." He announces.

"Who might that be?" Regina asks curiously. Henry grins.

"You." He tells her sincerely. His mother smiles, but can't find any words to say. "I love you, mom." He leans over and hugs her. She squeezes him totally.

"I'm home!" A voice calls. Emma enters the living room and hurries to join her family on the sofa.

"Emma! I went riding!" Henry tells her in excitement.

"He was a natural." Regina claims proudly.

"Of course he is." Emma smiles. "Just look at his teacher."

Henry returns to the movie while Emma curls herself into Regina's side. She could get used to this. The feeling of security and family was so present. This was how Emma wanted to spend every night for the rest of her life. For the first time in her life Emma could see and hold her happy ending….and it looked perfect.

 **A/N So I know this has been a bit anti Snow/David but I'm trying to make a bit more realistic. I feel like in season 2 they wouldn't have been for their daughter dating Regina. I promise eventually things will get better, but if it seems like too much let me know! -Kaila :)**


	8. Chapter 8

*Flashback*

 _Emma first realized she loved Regina on a seemingly normal day. They had started what seemed to be a decent friendship. After the Graham problem had been resolved the two women had decided to get along for Henry's sake, and then they eventually bonded. They had more in common than they thought. It wasn't like they were best friends, but they had something. Something that Emma couldn't quite name. She liked the mystery and she loved the pull she seemed to have to Regina. She just couldn't explain what it was._

" _Hey kid." Emma smiles walking into Granny's. Her son and Regina were sitting in a booth._

" _Hi Emma." Henry replies, sleep still evident in his voice._

" _We got you coffee." Regina tells the blonde as she slides across the booth. "Henry, sweetie, eat your breakfast, your bus will be here soon."_

" _I don't feel good." Henry murmurs._

' _He's faking.' Emma thinks._

 _She usually knows it when people are lying, and she always loved to play hookey. She bets he wants out of that math test he'd been complaining about the night before. She waits for Regina to point this out, but to Emma's surprise she doesn't. Regina immediately places her hand on Henry's forehead to check for a fever. Emma is shocked that this hadn't been a prank. He was actually sick._

" _What hurts?" Regina asks in a worried tone. "Is it your stomach?" Henry lays his head on her shoulder and nods._

 _Emma had never seen them so intimate. Henry must have really been sick to seek comfort from his mother. He'd been so cold to this woman, but it was clear that he wanted her to make him feel better, and she was jumping at the chance. It makes Emma's heart hurt for the mayor._

" _Okay, my little prince, let's get you home." Regina is already moving to stand up and gather Henry. "Emma, are you coming?"_

 _When they get back to the Mayoral Mansion, Regina sets Henry up on the couch. She gives him some tylenol and makes him some lemon tea. Emma watches as Regina tucks a blanket around him and makes sure that he's comfortable. Emma had never seen anyone so motherly and loving before. It makes her heart skip a beat. Regina never failed to amaze her or to get her heart pumping extra hard._

" _Okay love, get some rest." Regina says quietly. Regina leans over and kisses her son on the forehead. "I love you."_

 _That's the moment Emma knew. The moment she realized she was too far in and never wanted out. She was in love with Regina Mills. She just had no idea what that meant and no idea where she was supposed to go from here._

8:

Henry still saw his grandparents often. They always asked about Emma and he always told them the same thing; she was fine. Regina hadn't pushed Emma to talk to her parents, she knew it was something Emma had to choose to do on her own. The couple was just thankful that the Charmings had seemed to have given up on breaking them up.

"I'm home!" Regina calls, entering the kitchen to where Emma is busy making popcorn.

"Hi!" Emma grins turning to give Regina soft peck on the lips. "How was work?"

"Lots of paperwork." Regina pouts. "I would much rather have stayed here with you." Regina pulls Emma back to her for a hug. Emma chuckles.

"I missed you too." Emma says. "Henry is having dinner with the Uncharmings tonight so I thought we could order takeout and watch one of those cheesy musicals you like so much."

"That sounds wonderful, dear." Regina smiles softly. "Thank you."

It still amazed Regina that Emma knew exactly how to make her day even when no words were spoken. Emma sometimes seemed to know Regina better than she knew herself and vice-versa. Regina had never opened to anyone this way before and neither had Emma.

After they had eaten dinner they snuggle on the sofa. Regina could never get enough of snuggling with Emma. It was still a little new to her, but she couldn't imagine ever growing tired of this feeling. Emma had put in Regina's all time favorite musical Rent. Even though Emma wasn't a big fan of movies that involved with a lot of singing, she knew how much Regina loved them. And she'd do anything to see her happy. Besides, Emma and Henry had forced Regina into watching every single one of The Fast and The Furious movies.

"Moms!" Henry's voice calls just after the credits finish rolling.

"In here, kid!" Emma hollers back. She's absentmindedly running her fingers through Regina's raven locks.

Henry follows Emma's voice into the living room. When he enters, Snow and David are with him. Emma fights the urge to pull Regina closer to her. She was protective of the things she loved, and she didn't like to feel threatened. Even if they hadn't said anything, their presence made her uneasy. She wishes they'd just get over this.

"What's going on?" Emma asks. Regina sits up so her head is no longer laying in Emma's lap. Emma misses the contact.

"We….uh….well…" Snow stutters awkwardly.

"We want to invite the THREE of you to dinner at our house on Friday." David finishes for his nervous wife. Emma looks like she's about to protest so Regina jumps in. "We'd love to. What time?" Regina squeezes Emma's hand to reassure the blonde.

"F-Five t-thirty." Snow manages in shock. She had expected Regina to be the one to refuse.

"We'll be there." Regina states.

Emma is too surprised to speak. She hardly even notices when Henry shows her parents out. Was she really ready for this?

Saturday night comes faster than Emma would have liked. She felt extremly nervous and unprepared. Having Regina by her said obviously made Emma happy, and she wouldn't change it for anything. But Emma knew that this dinner could be the final straw. If it went wrong, she could lose whatever relationship she had with her parents.

When the Swan-Mills family arrive at the loft, Henry busts in happily. He was seemingly optimistic about this dinner. Regina and Emma, however, trail behind a bit. They remain in very close proximity to each other. Emma's feels the pressure hit her like a tidal wave. Regina rubs her arm soothingly.

"It's going to be fine." She tells the blonde softly.

David and Snow come into view. David takes their coats and Snow offers them drinks. Emma feels more like a guest and less like their daughter, but at least they were trying.

"Dinner is almost done, shall we sit?" Snow gestures to the table and everyone takes a seat.

"What's for dinner, Grandma?" Henry asks.

"Chicken pot pie." Snow smiles. "I know how much Emma loves it."

Emma actually hated the dish, but she always pretended to enjoy it to please her mother. Snow was doing her best, and Emma was determined not to shake things up. So far things were going smoothly, but Emma had to remember that the night was still young.

"There's the timer!" Snow says, hurrying off to get it. "I hope you all are hungry."

When the food is served everyone is silent for a few minutes. Regina tries to keep a straight face as Emma forces herself to eat the meals. She even ate the peas, which Regina knew Emma absolutely detested. She claimed they were the worst vegetable around, even more so than brussel sprouts and cabbage.

"So, Emma, your father says things at the station are quiet." Snow says, breaking the silence.

"Aside from the occasional drunk Leroy, yeah." Emma replies.

"Well with no evil qu-villains-to chase," David catches his error but still earns himself a glare from Emma and Henry. "It's mostly boring paperwork."

"I for one am glad to get home at a decent time and to get the occasional day off." Emma comments, throwing Regina a smile.

"How are things at the Mayor's office, Regina?" David asks polietly.

"Quiet." The brunette replies, a little surprised that he'd engaged in conversation with her, especially after his Evil Queen comment. "Uhm, Snow how are things at the school?"

"You should know. You sign all the budgets." Emma's mother answers coldly.

Emma sighs. This was what she'd been worried about. She knew all this fake hospitality wasn't going to last long. She wasn't going to let her mother be rude to Regina when Regina was putting in so much effort.

"Mary Margaret." Emma scolds.

"No, Emma, enough with the formalities, I am your MOTHER!" The princess finally snaps. "And I hate not having any part in your life….and it's all HER fault!"

That did it for Emma. The pent up rage came bursting through the dam it had been pressing against for weeks.

"She's not the one who sent me through a portal into a world she knew nothing about!" Emma shouts, rising. "You don't get to play the innocent princess card with me." "Emma." Regina whispers in an attempt to calm the blonde down. "Em, honey it's alright."

"No it's not!" Emma exclaims. "They're never going to accept us. This whole dinner was a waste of time. She is such a hypocrite! The only thing she cares about is her happy ending! That's why she told Cora about Daniel and started this whole mess in the first place!"

"Emma enough!" David yells as he too rises. "Stop talking about things you know nothing about."

"I know more than you do. I've heard both sides of the story." Emma argues defensively. "I'm done here. Regina, Henry, I'm sorry but I need to get the Hell out of here."

"No, we are going to talk this through! We are your parents and you need to start treating us with more respect!" Snow demands.

"Oh my...stop patronizing me! I am an adult!" Emma reminds her.

"Then start acting like one! Stop making childish choices!" Snow tells her. Emma didn't have to read to hard between the lines to know those 'choices' meant Regina.

What happens next shocks everyone. Light shoots from Emma's finger tips and heads right at Snow. Before it can do any damage, however, a cloud of purple smoke stops it. No one speaks and no one moves for what seems like forever.

"Woah." Henry whispers, breaking the silence. Emma and Regina share a shocked glance.

"D-did you use magic?" Snow manages to ask.

"I didn't mean to. Emma cries. "I-I'm sorry. I-I almost hurt you and-Regina thank you for stopping it."

"Your welcome, but I didn't even mean to do it." Regina admits. "I couldn't have reacted that fast...it was like our magic connected."

"C-Can that happen?" Emma asks, slowly sitting back down.

"In special circumstances." Regina's answer is vague.

"What kind of circumstances?" David asks. Regina looks at the Charming family who are all staring intently at her. Eager for her knowledge.

"Soulmates….but that's not possible." Regina is still in shock. "Emma….can't be…."

"Why not!?" Emma asks defensively. "Don't you love me?

"You know I do, Emma, but many years ago I was shown a man whom fate had destined me to be with. He was my soulmate and as far as I know you can only have one." Regina explains.

"We need to talk to Gold." Emma says, already moving to the door.

Emma is silent the whole was to Gold's shop. She was beyond pissed that Regina had never told her about Mr. Soulmate. Regina, on the other hand, tried to explain it more to Emma. The blonde had simply waved her off and claimed that she didn't want to hear about it. Not now anyway.

When they enter the pawn shop, Belle and Gold look shocked to see them. Gold figured it must be important if they'd come here. After the recent events he'd played a role in, he figured they hated him.

"What do you know about soulmates?" Emma demands.

"They're extremly rare." Belle offers. "Why, what's going on?"

"I am destined to be with 'The Guy With The Lion Tattoo'." Regina fills in. "But...I think and Emma and my magic is connected. About twenty minutes ago my magic reacted impulsively when Emma's went off." Gold looks at her for a moment.

"When did you meet this man?" Gold asks.

"I didn't. Tinkerbelle led me to a tavern back when I was still married to Leopold." Regina avoids Snow's eyes. "She used pixie dust. I never saw his face….but, I did see his tattoo."

"So...this happened before Miss. Swan's birth." Gold says. He grabs Emma by the arm. "Tell me, what kind of flower is this?" He gestures to the faded tattoo on Emma's wrist.

"I don't know." Emma admits. "I just liked the design."

"This...is a lyon flower." He tells them. "Regina, your soulmate had not yet been born so you were led to someone with similar qualities. Brave, honorable, blonde….and with a lyon tattoo."

"So….Emma is my soulmate." It's not a question. Regina is so happy she could cry. She turns and shares a watery smile with Emma who in turn hugs Regina tightly.

"I love you." Emma whispers tearfully. "I know there had to be some mistake,"

"Oh, Emma, I love you so much." Regina gushes. "And that wouldn't change, even if you weren't my soulmate."

"Do you know what this means?" Gold asks. They all shake their heads. "It means that combined your magic is unstoppable . Combined you two are the most powerful force in all the realms."


	9. Chapter 9

*Flashback*

 _After confessing their feelings for each other, Emma and Regina were going on their first date. Emma wanted to surprise Regina with a picnic in the woods. She'd spent hours setting it up with candles and wine. She hoped Regina would like it._

 _Emma shows up the mansion practically shaking from her nerves. She'd never been like this before a date before. But there was just something about Regina. All she could think about was making this woman smile._

" _Hey," Emma smiles when Regina opens the door. "I brought you daisies, roses seemed too cliche."_

" _Thank you." Regina smiles before she lets out a small sneeze. "They're lov-" she sneezes again._

" _Oh gosh you're allergic." Emma groans, mentally facepalming herself. "I-I should have gone with the-"_

" _It's fine." Regina says. "I'll just set these inside and we can go."_

 _Once they leave, things seem to go smooth. There was none of that awkward silence that typically comes with first dates. It was one of the pros to being friends first. Emma drives them to the entrance of the woods and then they walk the rest of the way._

" _Emma." Regina gasps when she sees the scene Emma had set up for them. "This...is perfect."_

" _Here, let me light the candles." Emma smiles as Regina sits on the soft blanket Emma had laid out._

 _Once the candles are lit and the wine is poured Emma and Regina begin to eat the sandwiches Emma had packed. Emma winces when she suddenly realizes she'd handed Regina the tuna instead of the chicken. Regina hated tuna._

" _Wait don't eat that!" Emma exclaims reaching for Regina's wrist. In the process she manages to knock Regina's red wine into her lap. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!"_

" _It-it's fine." Regina stutters reaching for a napkin._

" _Here let me help you." Emma leans across but manages to knock over the candle. Regina manages to jump right in time and stop the candle from landing on her or anything else flammable. "Oh my….I-I'm ruining everything."_

 _She can feel the hot tears on her cheeks. This was supposed to be a perfect night, but she'd seemed to screw everything up. Regina was going to run now and never date her again. To Emma's surprise Regina giggles._

" _This isn't funny!" Emma cries. "I wanted to make a good impression."_

" _Emma, you already have." Regina says softly as she moves to sit next to the blonde. "I love what you did for me, but Em, you don't have to be nervous. You're trying too hard. You already have my heart."_

" _I just…" Emma huffs. "I wanted this to be perfect."_

" _Emma, being here with you is perfect." Regina assures the blonde._

" _I'm sorry about your dress." Emma says. "I hope the stain comes out."_

" _It will." Regina lies, knowing that it never would. "Emma, thank you for tonight."_

" _Maybe next time it won't be such a disaster." Emma replies hopefully. Regina chuckles,_

" _Maybe next time we should leave the planning to me." Regina teases. Emma smiles, finally feeling a little relief. Regina still wanted to be with her. She hadn't ruined her chances._

 _Regina leans over and cups Emma's cheek. She gives her a gentle smile before leaning in and kissing her softly._

9:

Emma and Regina were still trying to understand what all this meant. David and Snow were clearly still worried. Not only was Emma magical, but now she was bound to Regina. They connected in a way no one else could be. It was suddenly obvious that Fate had a sense of humor.

"What does this mean?" Emma finally asks on the walk home.

"I don't know." Regina admits. She reaches out and takes Emma's hand. "But I don't think this is a bad thing."

"It could be." Snow says quietly. "Magic can make good people do very bad things."

Regina suddenly understands Snow's fear. This wasn't just about Emma. Snow had seen what dark magic could do to someone. She watched it turn Regina into the Evil Queen. Snow didn't want to lose her daughter the way she'd lost her stepmother. It was like Regina was looking at that naive little ten year old again.

"I won't let that happen." Regina states. "I went dark because of the choices I made and the people I let influenced me."

"Gold helped turn you into a monster." Snow's voice is so frightened and quiet that Regina has to strain to hear her.

"Snow, I will not let Emma turn into what I did." Regina promises. "I know my word doesn't mean much to you, but I swear on my life that Emma will be safe with me."

"I know." Snow admits. "You were always good at protecting the people you love."

They'd reached some sort of understanding. Not a truce exactly, but a common ground. Things were by no means perfect, but they were both willing to work together. Emma was someone who meant the world to both of them. So, for the first time in a very long time, Snow White and The Evil Queen were on the same side.

Regina had been apprehensive about teaching Emma magic. She was so afraid of magic hurting Emma or damaging her. But, Regina also knew that Emma had to at least know how to control it. They'd found a spot in the woods where they could safely practice.

"You have to feel it." Regina explains. "Find what drives you."

"You and Henry." Emma smiles. "That's what happened at dinner. I was so angry at-"

"No." Regina says quietly. She speaks up and tries to sound calm. "You cannot let the anger be your guide, no matter how easy it is. Trust me, Emma." The blonde huffs in frustration.

"What's more passionate than being pissed off at someone?" She asks.

"Love." Regina smiles. "Think of the very first time you and Henry connected."

Emma close her eyes and pictures that moment. It was so significant to her. She and Henry had understood each other so well up there on that wooden castle. He had realized why she gave him up, and she had understood what it was like to feel abandoned. Even know that they both knew the truth of their pasts, they looked at that moment with adoration.

"Emma," Regina is grinning. "Look." White light is surging through Emma's finger tips.

"I did!" Emma exclaims happily.

"Yes, you did." Regina's eyes are full of pride. "Shall we try it together?"

Emma nods eagerly and reaches out to hold Regina's small hands. The two women close their eyes. This time Emma thinks of their first date. As nearly disastrous as it had been, to Emma it meant everything.

Suddenly Emma feels like there is nothing below her feet. Her eyes pop open and she sees that she and Regina are levitating. So this is what a soulmate felt like.

"Gina, this is amazing." Emma whispers as Regina looks to see for herself.

Regina nods in agreement. Cora had been so wrong. Love was never a weakness. It was a strength. And in that moment, holding Emma's hands, Regina had never felt stronger.

Snow and David hadn't said much in regards to the whole soulmate thing. Emma and Regina both knew it was a lot to take in. They also knew how deeply Snow believed in fate and hoped that she would eventually cave in. There was a lot of healing left, but eventually someone had to take that first step.

"Snow?" Regina is shocked to see Emma's mother at the door. "Emma and Henry went to the store."

"Actually….I came to see you." Snow replies nervously. "Uh, can I come in?"

"S-sure." Regina opens the doors wider to let Snow in.

Regina leads Snow into the kitchen. She offers to make tea, but Snow politely declines. Regina felt awkward sitting across from her former step-daughter slash possible-future-mother-in-law. She wasn't sure what to say. Luckily Snow steps up and starts the conversation.

"So...this thing with you and my daughter is real. It's not revenge." Snow doesn't pose this as a question.

"Yes, it's real." Regina confirms. "I didn't plan on it, but I love her."

"It's ironic really." Snow laughs a little. "I-I just don't know how to feel."

"You have a right to be confused, angry even." Regina answers. "But, Emma doesn't want to lose you Snow."

"I know." The princess admits. "Which is why we need to end this blood feud once and for all. It seems like one day, you and I will once again be family, so I'm calling a truce."

Regina isn't sure what to say. For so long they'd been fighting, but, deep down, Regina had always cared for the girl. Was is possible that the once Evil Queen could have a family? A happy ending?

"Thank you." She finally breathes. "You won't regret this."

"I hope not." Snow offers a small smile. "I truly hope you stay on this path of redemption."

"I know it's not enough, but I am so sorry that Emma was taken from you." Regina apologizes for the first time to her former enemy. "I hate how horrible her life was before she came here."

"So did you. I know, even if you'll never admit it to me, how awful it was to be married to my father. You were so young and he was...well we won't get into that. And I know that growing up with Cora was...not ideal. She was cruel and manipulative." Snow says softly. "Even so, I am sorry for her death."

To Snow's great surprise Regina takes Snow's hands in her own. Snow was finally seeing a glimpse of the woman she used to know. The one she thought she'd lost forever.

"I think it's time we stop living in the past." Regina smiles softly. "We could spend all night apologizing, but I want to move forward and stop letting the past haunt me."

Snow nods in agreement. They're both a little teary eyed. Just as Snow opens her mouth to say something, the front door opens. Emma's voice can be heard. She's saying something about Henry going to a friend's house. Her voice gets louder when she enters the kitchen. Emma stops speaking and freezes in the entryway of the room.

"Is everything okay?" She finally asks. Regina and Snow share a smile.

"Everything is great." Snow tells her daughter sincerely. "I actually should be going. Regina, thank you for this. Emma, have a nice night. I'll see you two later."

Snow gives Regina's hand a final squeeze and kisses Emma on the top of the head before leaving. Emma is still in shock. she had not been expecting this to happen so soon. If she was honest, she wasn't sure if she believed this would ever happen. But, it did, apparently.

"W-what just happened?" Emma asks crossing the room and sitting beside her girlfriend.

"Don't worry, dear." Regina smiles happily. "I do believe, your mother just gave us her blessing."

Emma couldn't have been happier to hear those words. It wouldn't have changed how she felt if her parents didn't come around, but she was so glad they did. Now she could make a future with her whole family, The time to start was now.

 **A/N Warning...some major fluff in the next chapter! :) I can't wait for it to be posted, but unfortunately I'm going to be out of town for a funeral so I'm not sure when I'll get to it. For now...enjoy this chapter! -Kaila**


	10. Chapter 10

*Flashback*

" _Mom, how come you're not married?" A nine year old Henry asks. "I mean there had to have been a man at some point."_

 _Regina's stomach turns. She knew this day would come eventually. She had never intended to wait so long to tell Henry about his heritage, but the timing had never seemed to be right. Now, she knew she had to come clean, even if it meant that Henry would be angry._

" _Henry, honey come sit down." She says, giving him a half-hearted smile. They sit on the sofa together. "You know how much I love you, right?"_

" _You tell me all the time." Henry answers with an eye roll. "I know you love me, and I know it's awesome just the two of us. But you are lonely. You could use a husband, and I also know I could have a dad out there who could fix that. He could want to be a family."_

" _You might be right." Regina begins. "But...I don't know who he is."_

" _How do you not know?" Henry by now is very confused._

" _Well...about ten years ago I was lonely and I knew that piece of me was missing. So, I went to Mr. Gold and asked him for his help. A few weeks later he had found a baby boy in Boston who was also alone and needed a family."_

" _Me." Henry whispers. "I was adopted."_

" _Yes." Regina confirms._

 _Regina watches her son, waiting for a reaction. His face looks utterly puzzled, kind of like when he's working on a math problem. She sees tears pool in his brown eyes and it breaks her heart. She wishes things could be different, but they weren't._

" _Why didn't you tell me?" Henry asks, finally breaking the silence._

" _The time never seemed right. I wanted you to be old enough to understand." Regina replies truthfully. "But, this doesn't make me love you any less. I couldn't love you more if you were biologically mine, you are my whole world."_

" _I wish you were my real mom." Henry sniffles._

 _Regina is at a loss for words. She wants to pull him to her. His words hurt, but she knows he doesn't mean them too. He's just trying to make sense of this. There is no way for her to help either, it's something he must come to terms with. But she is going to remind him of how much he means to her._

" _This doesn't change anything, Henry." She tries to assure the young boy. "I am still your mother." She reaches to hug him._

" _You're wrong." Henry says pulling back. "It changes everything."_

 _It was the beginning of the end. Just a few weeks after discovering the truth, Henry receives a certain fairy tale book. He started to see his mother as the Evil Queen. There was no more talk of finding his father. Instead Henry began looking for his birth mother. Little did they both know, she would be the woman who put their family back together._

10:

Emma had improved greatly on controlling her magic. Regina proved to be an excellent teacher. She always pointed out Emma's strengths and tried not to sound too harsh when correcting her weaknesses. It was obvious why Emma was the savior- her abilities were amazing. Rumple had been right, Regina and Emma together were phonomenal. Regina had never felt this powerful.

"I love this feeling." Emma smiles. They'd just finished a lesson and were heading home. "I never knew I could feel like this."

"The magic does that." Regina comments. Emma chuckles..

"It's not the magic, Gina. It's you." Emma stops walking. "Nothing in my life made sense until you came along. With you I feel complete."

"I feel the same way." Regina smiles. "You are the piece of me I didn't even know I was missing."

"Fate brought us together, and I don't ever want to be apart again." Emma suddenly gets down on one knee. "Regina you have brought so much joy into my life. You're an amazing mother, you've changed into this amazing women. I'll never love anyone the way I love you...you're my soul mate. So….Regina Maria Mills, will you marry me?"

"I-I….of course I will." Regina stumbles tearfully. "Yes...I'll marry you, Emma Ruth Swan." Emma slips the diamond ring onto Regina's small finger. When the blonde returns to a standing position, Regina practically knocks her back down. The brunette launches herself into Emma's arms and kisses her happily.

"I love you." Emma whispers tearfully as she holds on tightly to Regina. "My Queen."

"And I love you, my Swan Princess."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * Even though amends had been made, Regina was nervous for how Emma's parents would react to the news. Snow had admittedly dropped hints about a future wedding, but was this too soon? Would making it official throw things off balance again? The last thing Regina wanted was to make this tough for Emma again. But the blonde seemed confident that things were going to go just fine.

"Mom! Dad! Henry, we're back!" Emma calls as she and Regina enter the loft.

"Moms!" Henry exclaims happily as he rushes into the room. He turns his attention to his brunette mother. "Did you say yes?"

"You knew?" Regina asks in shock. Snow and David come into the room and smile.

"We all did!" Henry confirms impatiently. "So….are there going to be wedding bells?"

"Of course she said yes, Henry." Emma smiles smugly. Regina chuckles at her girlf-fiancees-confidence.

"That's wonderful!" Snow smiles sincerely. "So...when's the big day going to be?"

"Mom we just got engaged half an hour ago." Emma laughs. "We haven't talked about the details yet."

"Snow, you could helps us plan it. Goodness knows we could use the help." Regina offers.

Emma elbows Regina subtly. She wasn't sure if her mother planning their wedding was such a good idea. Regina gives Emma a look and the blonde lets it go. She trusts Regina and knows probably has very good reasoning behind this.

"I'd love to!" Snow exclaims in excitement.

David sends his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law a grateful smile. He understood that Regina was changing. This was her way of getting Snow involved in Emma's life. He really appreciated her effort.

"We can save the wedding planning for later." Emma says. "I am starving."

Everyone laughs. David suggests a family dinner at Granny's and everyone agrees. It was their first time out together as one big family. To Regina's surprise, there were no dirty looks or snide comments. There were, however, many hopeful smiles when they entered the diner.

"Mom can we get ice cream after?" Henry asks hopefully. "You know to celebrate."

"Oh yeah! Can we?" Emma pouts. Regina sighs.

"Is this how it's going to be? Two against one for the rest of our lives?" She teases.

"You know you love it." Emma smiles. "But seriously….ice cream?"

"I suppose we could do that." Regina agrees. Henry and Emma share a pleased grin. They knew Regina could never say no to their combined forces.

"It's amazing how much junk the two of you can eat." Snow comments. She glances at her husband's burger, fries, onion rings, and chocolate milk shake. "I think I know where you get it from."

Regina makes a face as Henry pops another onion ring in his mouth. He was going to get a serious stomach ache if he kept this up. Maybe ice cream wasn't such a good idea.

"I'll be fine, mom." Henry says as if reading the Mayor's mind.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Regina answers automatically.

"Sorry." Henry grins, his mouth now food-free. "But, I promise, I'll be okay. Besides, you already said yes, and you can't take it back now."

"Okay, but if you end up sick Emma is taking care of you." Regina decides.

Henry and Emma roll their eyes. It was an empty threat, they both knew it. If Henry did get sick, Regina would jump right in and baby her son. It was against her nature as a mother not to. But, of course, Emma and Henry don't tell her that. They just silently nod in agreement.

Snow and David decided to call it a night. They thought the Swan-Mills family probably wanted some time for just the three of them. So, Regina, Henry and Emma were walking through the streets of Storybrooke eating ice cream. Regina loved walks in the dark. They always soothed her.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asks her son worriedly.

"Great." Henry smirks. "I think all those junk food sessions with Emma gave me an iron stomach. I've outgrown those silly belly aches."

Reina highly doubts that, but she's glad he's not feeling ill. Even if she didn't like to be wrong, she disliked seeing Henry sick even more.

"So, who is going to give you away, mom?" Henry asks suddenly, causing Regina to choke on her dessert. They stop walking for a moment.

"Kid." Emma warns, knowing how hard the subject of her father is for Regina.

"What?" Henry asks, thoroughly confused. "I just asked because grandpa is obviously giving you away, Emma, so I was thinking….maybe I could give Mom away."

"Oh, Henry." Regina smiles tearfully. She pulls Henry to her. "I'd love nothing more, my little prince."

Her father would be so honored to have such an amazing young boy named after him. Regina missed her father every day, and nothing would ever fill that guilt or that void. Her son, however, was her world. Henry Sr. would have loved his grandson, Regina knew this. He would also be so proud of his namesake stepping and being their for Regina when her father couldn't be.

"I'm proud of you, Kid." Emma smiles joining their hug.

"I mean...it's not like she's going anywhere." Henry blushes. "I'm only giving her to you." Regina and Emma both laugh at their son.

"There is no one else I would rather be give to." Regina smiles as Emma take her hand and they continue to walk.

"Me either." Emma agree happily.

Things finally made sense. Fate hadn't screwed them over, it led them to each other. This was how things were supposed to be. Everything would be okay as long as they had each other, Emma knew this for certain. She couldn't help but remember what an old foster mom had said to her during her first heartbreak:

' _Someday you are going to meet someone who makes you realize why it never worked out with anyone else'_

Thinking about this mad Emma smile. Regina was most definitely her someone.

 **A/N Trying to decide if I should include Neal in this or not...-Kaila**


	11. Chapter 11

*Flashback*

 _Emma knew eventually the day would come. The day when she had to talk about Neal. Regina had brought him up. It was sudden and Emma had changed the subject right away. Regina hadn't pushed her, and realized that Emma wasn't ready for that conversation. But the thing was,Even if they had just became an official couple, Emma knew Regina was the one._

 _Emma wanted Regina to know about her past. All of it._

" _Can we talk?" Emma asks popping into Regina's office on her lunch break. "I brought you a kale salad from Granny's."_

" _Of course we can." Regina smiles. "Come sit."_

 _Emma and Regina get the desk situated for their lunch. Emma was seated across from her girlfriend so that they could talk easier. Once they begin eating, Emma decided to start talking._

" _He was a thief." She says. When Regina looks at her in confusion she goes on. "Henry's dad. That's how we met-I tried to steal the car that he had already stolen-he was a thief."_

" _Oh...uh...okay." Regina says in surprise. "Um, how old were you when you met?"_

" _I was seventeen. Young and stupid." Emma answers. "We fell in love-at least that's what I thought it was. We were trying to get the money to go to Tallahassee and settle down. But he tricked me."_

" _Emma, what happened?" Regina asks sounding concerned._

" _He framed me for stealing a case of watched." Emma explains. "I was sent to jail...which is where I found out I was expecting Henry."_

" _That's horrible." Regina gasps. She gets up and moves to comfort her girlfriend. "Emma, he was a jerk."_

 _Emma nods tearfully. She hadn't expected this to be so hard. Neal had broken her heart and she had never let anyone in since then. Telling Regina this made her feel vulnerable and afraid. She was wearing her heart directly on her sleeve._

" _Emma, honey look at me." Regina encourages. Emma looks up and Regina places a hand under her chin. "I love you, and I promise you that I will never let anything like that happen to you again."_

" _You won't have to worry." Emma says with a tearful chuckle. "Neal doesn't even know about Henry. And he never will."_

 _Regina leans in and kisses Emma's forehead. Regina knew Neal was a touchy subject, but hearing Emma's story made her hate the guy. She could never imagine hurting Emma like that._

" _Does Henry know?" Regina asks, realizing that their son would be devastated to hear this. Emma shakes her head._

" _He hasn't asked about his father. But when he does I'll think of something to tell him." Emma assures the mayor._

 _Emma felt better knowing that Regina knew the truth. She didn't have to bear her past alone anymore. She had someone who would love her no matter what baggage and damage she came with. She realizes; she had never felt that way with Neal-or anyone actually. And, to her surprise, it didn't scare her at all._

11:

Preparations for the wedding had started. Emma and Regina didn't want to wait. They wanted to be married as soon as possible. Asking Snow to help had taken a weight off their shoulders. She was good at keeping things structured, even if they didn't agree on all of her ideas.

"You guys could have it in the forest where Emma proposed." Snow suggests.

"Too cliche." Emma vetoes. Snow rolls her eyes at her daughter but crosses the idea off her list.

"Would your backyard be big enough?" Snow means this as a joke, but Emma and Regina share a smile.

"That's perfect!" Emma exclaims.

"Regina?" Snow asks, partially hoping for a veto. To Snow's dismay, Regina nods in agreement with Emma.

Snow had been surprised by their decision to have a small ceremony. She had been to Regina's first wedding and couldn't imagine anything grander. It was hard for Snow to understand that those memories were awful for Regina. Snow still didn't know the horrors that happened behind closed doors between her father and step mother. As much as Regina had once hated Snow, she refused to give the girl such horrific images of the the father she so desperately adored.

"What kind of flowers?" Snow asks, breaking Regina away from her thoughts.

"Red and white roses." Regina grins.

Regina and Emma had a plan that they hadn't told anyone else. It was their first decision about the wedding they'd made. Emma would wear a white dress and carry a red bouquet. Regina had decided against wearing white again so she would wear a red dress with a white bouquet.

"Perfect." Snow approves.

Gold had left town for unknown reasons and was due to return soon. His departing made Emma and Regina worry. They wanted to know what he needed in New York. They didn't trust the man and figured no good could come from this secrecy

"Focus on the wedding." David tells them. "I'll handle Gold."

"No offense, but you can't take Gold without magic." Regina reasons.

"She's right, David. He's far too powerful. But for now, he isn't here, so we shouldn't worry." Snow replies.

"We need to be prepared." Emma says dismissively. "In case of some ambush."

They'd gone to see Belle but she told them not to worry. She tried to assure them that Rumple wasn't doing anything wrong. Even if they trusted Belle, they knew Gold had lied to her before. None of them would put it past him to do it again. No matter what scenarios that had conjured in their heads, none of them could imagine how much Gold's return would change their lives.

Regina was sitting at her desk going over some budgets when Emma comes in. She looks completely panicked. Regina's heart falls, wondering what could be wrong. Regina is prepared to take down whoever made her fiancee cry.

"Gina...I screwed up." Emma cries.

Regina rises from her desk and ushers Emma to the sofa. She urges Emma to explain what's going on. The mayor promises she'll understand whatever it is and help Emma get through it.

"It's Henry's dad." Emma finally says. "He's here."

"Oh." Regina realizes, remembering the few conversations that involved Neal Cassidy. "And Henry thinks he's dead."

"He's going to hate me." Emma whimpers. Regina squeezes her hand tightly.

"No he won't." Regina assures. "He's going to be mad, but he WILL forgive you. Henry loves you, Emma."

"I never should have lied." Emma sniffles.

"What is Neal even doing in Storybrooke?" Regina asks.

"Oh I forgot to tell you the best part." Emma replies sarcastically. "Neal is Gold's son. Henry is Rumplestiltskin's grandson."

Regina gasps in surprise. Their son's family tree was even more complicated than she thought. How was he going to react the this news?

"We'll figure this out." Regina promises.

"Together?" Emma adds, because she's afraid. She doesn't want to lose Regina and her insecurities are at an all time high right now.

"Together." Regina confirms pulling Emma close to her. Together was how they were going to do everything for the rest of their lives.

Once Emma had slipped about Henry to Neal, he'd demanded to meet him. That was when Emma went to Regina. Her talk with her ex made her need her fiancee. Together the two mothers decided that they would sit Henry down and explain things to him. After retrieving him from Mary Margaret and David's loft, they drive him home in near silence. Afraid to say something that would throw thing off.

"Okay, you guys are acting weird." The boy comments when they enter the home. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Henry, honey, sit down." Regina tells him. He listens and waits as his two moms sit across from him at the kitchen table.

"Do you remember when you asked me about your father?" Emma asks the boy. Henry nods.

"He was a fireman." Henry's voice is full of pride. Emma feels a twinge of guilt in her gut.

"That wasn't really the truth." Emma admits. She takes a deep breath and looks to Regina who gives her a nod of encouragement. "Henry….he-your dad-is alive."

"What?!" Henry exclaims. "Why would you lie to me about him, Emma!?"

"Because, Henry it's really complicated." Emma answers. "I shouldn't have lied, but that's not the point. The reason I'm telling you the truth now is because Neal is here. It turns out he is Rumplestiltskin's long lost son."

"My dad is here?!" Henry asks growing hopeful. "Does he know about me? I want to meet him!"

"Yes, he know about you. He would like to meet you as well." Emma explains.

"That's great!" Henry smiles before remembering that he's made at Emma. "We have a lot of time to make up for, after all."

Regina hates that Henry is so angry at Emma, and she felt like it was time for her to step in. Emma and Henry were so close, and Regina didn't want them to lose that.

"Henry, Emma did what she thought was best for you." Regina tells her son. "I think that if you were able to find it in your heart to forgive the Evil Queen...you can forgive Emma too."

Henry knows his mom has a point. Emma had always put him first. That was the reason why she gave him up in the first place-for his best chance. Even though she should have told him the truth to begin with, Henry knew Emma had to have had her reasons. She didn't lie to intentionally hurt him.

"Okay." Henry sighs. "I'm still mad, but I can forgive you. Just don't lie to me again."

"Deal." Emma smiles. That definitely went better than she'd anticipated.

Emma had been shocked to learn that Neal was engaged. He wanted Henry to meet his fiancee, Tamara. Both Emma and Regina were skeptical about this idea. Henry, however, begged them. He wanted to know everything about his dad and his moms didn't want to deny him that. They agree, but under strict stipulations. The most important thing they'd decided on was that until the decided otherwise, they would be present when Henry was around this women. Especially since Tamara knew nothing about Storybrooke's secrets.

"Henry are you sure you want to do this?" Emma asks as they approach Neal's hotel room door. "If you feel wierd I can talk to your dad." Henry rolls his eyes, ignoring Emma's question, and knocks on the door.

"Hey Henry! Emma, Regina." Neal greet opening the door.

The threesome enter the room. They spot a woman sitting on the sofa-Tamara. Emma gets a bad vibe almost immediately. She keeps her mouth shut, though. Now wasn't the time to say something.

Emma and Regina are mostly silent while Henry bonds with his dad and gets to know his future step-mother. After an hour, Emma's bad feeling is even worse and she makes an excuse for them to get going. Once they're home and Henry is watching TV, Emma pulls Regina to the kitchen. Relieved to get this off her chest.

"Something is up with Tamara." The blonde blurts. "And I swear this isn't a jealous ex speaking. I dont care that Neal is engaged...I'm crazy inlove with you-"

"Emma, I know." Regina cuts the blonde off softly. "I felt it too...the whole soulmate thing I guess."

"What do we do?" Emma asks.

"You can't do anything." Regina reasons. "I'll do some digging and see what I can find. We don't want Neal to get the wrong idea so in the meantime we just keep Henry's interactions with Tamara as limited as possible." Emma nods in agreement.

They'd get to the bottom of this. They both knew something with this woman was fishy, even if they had no proof. Emma and Regina wanted to protect their son. If something was wrong; they'd find out.

It had been a few days and the suspicions had only risen due to Regina's investigation. She had followed Tamara a few times. The last time Regina had trailed the mysterious woman, Tamara had met up with a man in a black hoodie. Regina couldn't see his face, but she knew this could only be bad.

Emma became worried for Regina's safet. Whoever this person Tamara was meeting with-it clearly wasn't good. Regina was risking too much, so Emma made her promise she'd stopped. Regina agreed….until she got the note.

 **Meet me at the docks at 7:10 tonight. Tell anyone and Henry will suffer.**

Emma was picking Henry up from Neal. She was a little uneasy when Regina hadn't gotten home at her normal time. It was nearly 8:30 now, but Emma knew sometimes Regina would stay late if she got busy with paperwork. Being the mayor was a tough job, and Emma tried not to get too worried. She just wished Regina would call and tell her that she was okay so this feeling in Emma's chest would go away.

"Emma." Neal says in a breath. "Tell me you've seen Regina."

"She hasn't gotten home from work yet." Emma tells her ex.

"Oh no." Neal gasps. "There's something you need to see."

Neal quietly leads Emma past Henry. Neal didn't want to worry the boy so he allowed him to watch TV. Emma makes a mental note to talk to Neal about Henry's technology allowance. Neal pulls Emma to the bedroom and starts to rummage through Tamara's purple suitcase. He pulls out an envelope and thrusts it at Emma.

Emma gives Neal a confused look but opens the envelope anyway. Inside were all pictures of Regina. Emma gasps. Someone had been following Regina and taking photos of her. Suddenly it clicks in Emma's head.

"Neal," She asks in a shaky voice. "Where is Tamara?"

"She never came home either."

Regina wakes up and realizes two things. The first thing was that she was strapped down and there was a cuff on her wrist. The second was that she had a killer headache. She tries to remember the events leading up to this. She had been leaving her office. She remembers rummaging in her bag for her phone. She'd wanted to call Emma and tell her she was on her way home. She recalls that somebody had grabbed her and hit her in the head with something. That was all Regina could remember.

"You're awake." Tamara's voice says. "Greg! Get in here!"

Regina hears heavy footsteps on the concrete. A man enters the room, just barely in Regina's line of view. Something about him seemed oddly familiar. She didn't recognize the name 'Greg', but she knew she had met this man before. She just can't place when.

"Hello, Regina." Greg smile. Regina shivers.

"W-who are you?" The former queen manages to asks, attempting to hide the fear in her voice.

"You don't remember?" Greg asks in amusement. Regina shakes her head. "Well, then your memory must be as bad as your lasagna."

Suddenly Regina realizes why Greg was so familiar to her. Flashes of an innocent child's face run through her brain. She has a churning in her gut. She can't tell if it's from fear or guilt.

"Owen." Regina gasps.

"Very good-your Majesty." There's that taunting grin again. "I think it's time you and I had a little talk."

 **A/N *HIDES* I'm sorry to the people who didn't want Neal or wanted to wait till after the wedding but I got this idea and had to roll with it! Also due to this I have changed the end and I think there might be a sequel but I haven't decided. Let me know what you think because this was very impromptu! -Kaila :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N 1: Some possible triggers!**

*Flashback*

 _The only time Regina was ever afraid was when her mother was involved. The fear started when Regina was just ten years old. She had been playing with some of the children in the village. Her mother had warned her about doing so, claiming they were filthy peasants, but Regina was a stubborn child._

 _Cora hated that Regina refused to cooperate with her. The Queen of Hearts had only used magic on Regina one time, and Henry had been so angry. He had threatened to banish her if she ever did it again. Now, though, Cora was in control of her husband, and was determined to be with her daughter as well._

" _Where have you been?" Cora asks in an icy tone when the young girl enters the home._

" _In the stables." The lie flows easily from Regina's lips. She had a lot of experience lying to her mother._

" _You foolish girl! Tell the truth!" Cora exclaims. "I was at the stables and you were not there!"_

" _Y-you never go to the stables, mother." Regina gasps. Suddenly Regina is choking and her feet are being lifted off the ground. "Stop! Please!"_

" _Not until you learn your lesson." Cora insists. "Fear is a very effective tool, my dear, and I intend to use it until you are blue in the face."_

 _Regina begins squirms around as if trying to free herself. She just wanted this to stop. Cora is grinning as if she is pleased to see her daughter struggle. Regina decides to just give in. Maybe if she told Cora the truth her mother would let her go,_

" _I was playing with my friends." Regina manages to get out._

" _Those filthy street rats are not your friends!" Cora screams. She lowers Regina, but the young girl knows her punishment is not over. "You will stay away from them."_

" _But mother I have no one-" Cora cuts Regina off by bounding her again._

" _Do not argue with me." Cora growls._

 _Regina suddenly feels a burning sensation on her upper lip. She can't move to stop it and it hurts worse than the choking had. The brunette yells and cries. She begs for her mother to stop. After what seems like forever Cora lowers her hand, and the pain subsides. The bounds wrapped across Regina's body break. She traces her finger along the spot where her skin used to be so smooth._

" _There...now you will remember what happens when lie to me." Cora's voice is still cold as ice. "The scar on your lip even makes you look like a peasant."_

 _Regina begins to sob and run into the house. So much for the truth setting her free. It only made Cora angrier. Regina realizes telling the truth made her weaker and it gave Cora power over her. She vows that she will never let anyone make her feel this way again, and her new scar would help remind her of that. She'd always remember to be strong._

12:

Emma was completely frantic. Nobody could bring her any comfort. The only person that could ease Emma's worrying was missing. Not even Snow and David knew what to do.

Henry, on the other hand, didn't know that Regina was missing. The family had sent him with Ruby until they had found more information. Worrying Henry would do no good for anyone, especially with Emma in her current state.

The savior had also turned on Neal. She was so angry and so upset, she blamed him for it. She said it was his fault for bringing Tamara here in the first place. There was no reasoning with Emma on this, not without Regina there.

"David….what if Regina is...w-what if she's dead?" Snow asks in a whisper.

"She's not." Emma states coming into the room. "I would feel it. She's still alive."

Snow and David share a surprised look. Emma had been in her and Regina's room all morning. She had said she just needed to think and had locked herself away. Her parents had been sitting the kitchen of the mansion also trying to figure out a plan. Emma had barely said a word to them since they'd gotten back.

"I need to find her." Emma's strong voice is back and filled with determination. "I'm going to see Gold."

"We're coming too." David tells his daughter. "Whether you want it or not, you need support, Emma."

"Fine." Emma caves easier than they'd expected. "But, we need to get moving."

The Charmings and their daughter make their way to the pawn shop. It eases Snow and David to see Neal there. Gold would cooperate better if his son was around. Emma however is angry to see her ex. She didn't think she needed his help and she surely didn't want him around. Then again, she needed to find Regina. If Neal could convince his father to help them, maybe she should just let him help.

"Gold. I need your assistance." Emma announces.

"So I hear." The dark one replies. "Your Queen is missing."

"Yes, and I believe she's in grave danger." Emma tells the old man.

"Well...perhaps we could strike a deal-" Neal cuts his father off before he can finish whatever offer he's about to make.

"No. No deals." Neal insists. "You're going to help her with absolutely no strings attached."

Rumple looks at his son in surprise. Neal wasn't going to budge, that was obvious. Rumple didn't seem to have a choice. If he wanted another chance with his son he had to agree. He nods.

"Alright." The old man finally answers. Everyone watches as he rummages in the cabinet before pulling out a small vile. "These are Regina's tears. Drop them in your eye and your senses will be connected with hers."

"Why do you have her tears?" Emma's voice is threatening. "How did you get them!?"

"Emma, we don't have time for this." Snow reminds the blonde gently.

Emma gives a final glare at Rumple before leaving. She'd deal with him later. For now she needed to focus on finding her fiancee. That was the only thing Emma cared about.

When they return to the mansion, Snow asks Emma to let her use the drops. She reasons that Emma needed to keep all her senses straight so they could find Regina. Emma realizes that this is something her mother felt she needed to do so Emma agrees. They were going to find the Queen.

The sound of footsteps is heard again. Regina flinches. She knew this time Greg was going to finish the job. He was going to kill her. Regina had refused to answer Greg's questions about his father, and Greg had grown impatient.

"I'm going to give you one more chance." Greg's voice says. "Where. Is. My. Father?"

Regina figures she isn't getting out of this. There was no way Emma could track this back to Greg and come find her. No matter what she told this maniac he would believe what he wanted. He would never believe the truth-that Regina had let Kurt go. The mayor had released him from prison, but wouldn't allow him to leave town. The poor man went insane and ended his own life. Owen-Greg-would never accept the truth, however, so Regina knew she had to tell him what he thought to be true.

"I killed him years ago." Regina lies through her teeth.

"No!" Greg screams. Even if that's what he thought, he was going to react badly. He was crazy, there was no reasoning with this man.

"His body is at your old campsite." That part was true. Regina was the one who had found the body, and she had never bothered to disposed of it. At the time she didn't care.

Greg begins to yell again and hits a button on the machine that Regina is hooked up to. Electric shock runs through the former Queen's body. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. Regina hollers out at the excruciating pain. Greg laughs, finally feeling like he was avenging his father.

"So you can feel pain." Greg sounds both shocked and pleased at this revelation.

As much as Regina wants to appear strong, she can't. It hurt too much and she was completely terrified. Emma and Henry's faces dance through her mind. She realizes suddenly that she will never see them again. She'll never hear their laughs or watch them fight over onion rings. She won't live to marry Emma or watch Henry find love. She won't get to tell them she loves them ever again. That realization hurt worse than the electrocution.

"Greg! They found us!" Tamara's voice exclaims suddenly. "Leave her! We have to get out of here!"

"I'll meet you at the spot." Greg answers. "This needs to be finished."

Tamara doesn't argue, and instead flees from the cannery. Greg was going to watch as the life left Regina's. He gives her one last sinister grin before setting the voltage to it's highest setting. This was it. This was the end.

"Long live the Evil Queen." Greg's final words are sarcastic as he hits button one last time.

"Stop!" Regina can't tell if Emma's voice is real or if she's imagining it.

There's suddenly a loud bang, like a gunshot, and the electricity stops. Despite the source being detained, the pain is still evident in Regina's body. She can't move. She is barely aware of David unstrapping her and lifting her off the table.

"We have to get blue!" Snow's voice is the last thing Regina remembers hearing before she slips into the unconsciousness.

Blue had removed the cuff and had seemed optimistic about Regina's recovery. Emma, however, refused to leave her fiancees side. All the blonde wanted was for Regina to open her eyes and be okay again.

"Hey." Snow whispers stepping into the room. "No change?"

"Not yet." Emma sighs sadly.

Snow sits down beside her daughter, hoping to provide some comfort. To Snow's surprise, Emma lays her head on her shoulder. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Snow is afraid to ruin the moment by talking.

"Tell me a story about her." Emma requests suddenly. "From before."

Snow has to think for a moment. There were many things she could tell Emma-both good and bad. She knew her daughter needed a story that would give her hope.

"I didn't know she hated me until after my father had died." Snow begins. "I used to follow Regina around like a lost little puppy, and she never tried to stop me."

"She didn't have a choice." Emma points out. Snow chuckles a little.

"Oh true, but she went to extreme measures to spend time with me." Snow explains. "There was one time when I was very ill. My father had stayed away because we could have all of our royals bed ridden. I had expected to be cared for by a healer, but Regina refused to leave me in the hands of some stranger. She stayed by my bedside and cared for me herself."

"Wasn't she worried she'd catch whatever you had?" Emma wonders.

"No, but she should have." Snow smiles a little at the memory of her step mother. "We both ended up stuck in bed for nearly two weeks."

Emma grins. Regina had been there for Snow in the best way possible. Even if it was tainted she had given Snow love when she was ill and needed comfort. Even if Regina never would have admitted it until recently, she had always cared for her step daughter.

"She's going to pull through, Emma." Snow tells her daughter confidently. "She is far too stubborn not to."

Emma nods and allows her mother to hug her. She had to believe Snow's words. Regina was strong and had so much to live for. She just needed to open her eyes and see for herself.

Regina had been out for forty eight hours. Emma had only left her side when it was absolutely necessary. Henry, however, had only been in a few times. They had all tried to distract him from this, knowing Regina would hate for her son to see her like this. She would want to shield him from it.

It was early in the morning. Probably close to seven o'clock. Emma had just returned from getting some coffee from the kitchen. She nearly drops her mug when she returns to the room.

"Regina!" She almost cries when she see her fiancee sitting up in bed, completely awake.

"W-where am I?" Regina sounds terrified. "Where is D-Daniel?"

"Daniel?" Emma's heart stops at the name of Regina's first love. This could not be happening.

"Yes, my fiancee we're supposed to run away and get married!" Regina cries.

Emma is at a loss for words. Regina doesn't remember her. She thought she was still with Daniel. Emma realizes Emma must not even remember being the Evil Queen or anything after that either.

"What's going on?" Regina asks, breaking Emma from her thoughts.

"Y-You lost your memory." Emma tries to explain. "There was a...it was...something happened to you. And...I was so afraid." Emma feels tears fall down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry….but who are you?"

THE END :)

 **A/N 2: I could cry! I never expected this story to go this far and now it has! I didn't know that this would be the final chapter, but that's just kind of how it worked out! I am so excited to start the sequel, if you all want one that is :)**

 **A/N 3: Shutout to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters! I could have done it without you 3 -Kaila**


End file.
